To Be A Guardian
by Nuvola De Demone
Summary: Past. Present. Future. She is and will always be. Stop at nothing. Fight beyond death. Family. Famiglia. That is what it means to be a Guardian. [Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC, Yukina, in this story. All credits go to their rightful owners]
1. Prologue

**To be a Guardian**

 _Past. Present. Future. She is and will always be. Stop at nothing. Fight beyond death. Family. Famiglia. That is what it means to be a Guardian._

* * *

 _Prologue_...

* * *

0:00

 _"それは今何_ _...終わりましたか_ _?..." (Sore wa imanani... Owarimashita ka?...)_

 _("It's over...now what?")_

 _"Ara ... quello che un bambino sveglio! Non piangere ... tutto va bene piccolo."_

 _("Ara...what a cute baby! Don't cry..everything's okay now little one.")_

* * *

 **I.**

Yukina de la Giglio Nero woke up as the first rays of light filtered through the heavy drapes, a clock flashing '5:00 AM' beside her bed as sapphire eyes lazily peered through her heavy eyelids. Without a sound, the twelve year old slid out of her bed, silky raven locks draping her backside as pale feet landed on the plush black carpet. A pure white nightgown fluttered just above the floor as the girl moved to get ready for the day.

By the time her clock flashed 7:30 AM the girl had gone through her mourning routine, showered, eaten her breakfast and changed into her uniform, eyes clear but unreadable. Slipping on her shoes she collected her rectangular school bag, slipping the handle straps over one shoulder she cast a fleeting glance at her apartment and with her face revealing nothing, closed the doors with a quiet click of the locks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II.**

'4:30 AM'

Steel grey eyes snapped open at the first beep of his alarm. Slamming the thing quiet he arises with a large yawn, lazily stretching his back like a feline, outside his window it was still dark, not a soul within sight.

(Although there usually isn't...no one's stupid enough to approach the feared perfect's home...)

Hibari Kyoya trailed his eyes along his empty room. Wordlessly, he rose from the large futon, dressed in silk black pyjamas, all traces of sleep gone from his face as he moves to ready for the day.

 **.**

5:00 AM

Casting a final glance at silent house, the perfect slid open the metal doors, slamming it shut as he left for his morning patrols.

 **.**

6:00 AM

"Good morning, Kyo-san", grunting in acknowledgment the younger male remained unmoving from his position, legs crossed on his desk as he leaned back against his chair.

"It's been relatively quiet so far, yesterday a brief problem with some delinquents at the convenience store was reported and...", Kusakabe continued on listing any problems, repairs and events despite his superior's (to him) obvious disinterest, carrying on as per normal while only noting the uncharacteristic behaviour before relaying the measures he will take and placing a file along with a small stack of paperwork on the chairman's desk. At the grunt of dismissal, he bowed respectively and exited the room, leaving his leader to his work, only coming in ever half an hour to collect and drop off reports and paperwork.

 **.**

8:00 AM

Still half an hour from the bell, the raven haired male rose from his desk. Stacks of paperwork neatly piled and organised between finished and unfinished before wordlessly placing his pen on top of a half finished document. Shrugging his black gakuran onto his shoulders he step gracefully exited the office.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III.**

"Tsu-kun! Yuki-chan's here!", Sawada Nana cheerfully called to her only son before smiling brightly and inviting the girl in, ignoring the panicked shriek and following crash. Nothing new.

 _("HIIIEEEE! Where'smyunif—")_

"Arigatou, Yuki-chan! It must be hard for you to always pick Tsu-kun up every morning, even while you're so busy!", the bubbly brunette clasped her hands together, her eyes bright as she thanked her son's (only) friend.

 _("AHHH! Iforgottodomyhomewor—")_

The ravenette gave a polite smile at the older woman, her eyes showing the faintest amusement and fondness for both brunettes in the household. The two women had engaged in light conversation whilst sipping tea as the male brunette got himself together.

 _("I-ITTAIII! Where'dthatbananapeelcomefro—")_

"Daijoubu, Nana-kaa chan", she shrugged, sipping on her tea as her eyes soften at the woman who had practically adopted her, "Tsunayoshi makes up for it with the entertainment."

Right on cue a loud ' _HIIEEE_ ' sliced through the calm morning atmosphere, followed by a series of loud thuds as our favourite Tuna-fish trips and tumbles his way down the staircase.

With an amused smirk, the ravenette slides her chair back, slipping her bag back on her shoulders before nodding a respectful goodbye to the older woman before promptly pulling the dizzy male on his feet by the jacket and straightening his tie and said jacket, slipping his bag on his shoulder and a slice of toast into his mouth along with his lunch in his hand before herding him into his shoes and out the door before he snaps out of his daze and calls out his own goodbye.

7:55 AM

 **.**

"I-Ittai..mou, Yu-chan..did you have to be so rough?", the older teen pouted, rubbing at his neck where she'd lifted him by his jacket.

Shrugging in response, the younger girl raised an elegant eyebrow, piercing sapphire eyes questioning.

 _'Did you have to be so slow?'_

Opening his mouth to retort, he was cut off as he slammed into the taller (by a few centimetres!) girl as she stopped abruptly in the middle of the road. Her head snapping up and her eyes blank as she calmly surveyed their surroundings, her eyes lingering fractionally at a spot up in the trees, hidden by leaves.

"Ittai...what is it, Yu-chan?", Tsuna whined as he clutched his nose where it'd collided with her head.

"Hn...", she hummed, raven hair trailing behind as she continued walking, her pace calm and unassuming.

 _'Hurry up...its almost 8.'_

"Y-Yu-chan! Matte!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV.**

 _'A pair of twins walked side by side to school, happily exchanging light banter. One was a boy with gravity defying brunette hair and warm honey brown eyes that shone with life and the other was a girl with silky golden locks that curled at the waist and soft sapphire orbs that lazily watched their surroundings._

 _From afar, a small figure watched the pair through a green binocular, a smirk on his lips.'_


	2. Orario

**Chapter 1: _Orario_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

This is the 2nd rewrite for my story 'Per La Mia Famiglia'. I'll be more or less skipping through the Daily Life arc (kinda boring...feel free to refer to the first rewrite for anything I miss.) not going to skip it entirely but I'll only cover any major/interesting parts like the guardian's introduction and any other interesting events. The next few chapter are already pre-written but I'll make changes according to reviews and any requests (eg, if someone wants me to do the Russian Roulette chapter). I will be going by the MANGA with slight AU but majorly canon, anything I'm not really interested in writing an entire chapter for (eg, Haru, Bianchi, Lambo) will be put into the Omakes or combined with a different chapter. I will take note of any request for Omakes and side stories as best as I can, I might write and take request for side stories and cross overs later on.

(Oh, and if you can please tell me which version do you like better (original, rewrite 1 or rewrite 2) and which aspects of it.)

 **Word count: 3,541**

* * *

 **Italy**

In a dimly lit bar, a certain Sun Arcobaleno sipped the last of his espresso, paying little mind to the upper Vongola members as he headed out to his next mission, to the land of the rising sun, Japan.

 **8:00 AM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namimori, Japan**

"Kyoya."

"Hn?"

"Where is Tsunayoshi?"

"...Kusakabe."

"Ah! Hai, Kyo-san. Hime, Sawada Tsunayoshi was absent from his 3rd period class, however he was present in the two classes before. Most likely, he left school between those times, no record of him signing out though.."

"..."

"..."

"I'll bite the herbivore to death."

"...funny, I was thinking the same."

'.. _My sympathies, Sawada-san..' *sweat drop*_

 **12:00 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Shiver***

A certain brunette paled as the chilling feeling washed him of colour. He had (somehow) managed to slip past the perfect at the back gate and ran home while only falling twice before settling himself in his room for some much needed personal time with his brand new X-box. But he had forgotten one very, very, very, important fact. His best (and sadly, only) friend was close friends with _Hibari-freaking-Kyoya-who-just-happened-to-be-Namichu's-demon-perfect-who-unfortunately-can-tell-her-if-he-wasn't-in-class._

 _'Add in the fact that Yu-chan was the Student Council's 'Fallen Angel' President and...'_

 **Fudge**.

He. Was. **_Screwed_**. ( _Why on earth did he think skipping was a good idea?! His childhood friend (and her own companion in the form of a demon) had beaten him up enough times for it for it to clearly . .idea. Period. So why on Earth would he even—_ oh.

Rigghhhttt.

Kyoko.

But _still_...)

"...HIEEEEEEEE!", the remote fell from his hands as the boy-who's-not-ready-to-die-yet shrieked in panic, grabbing his hair as unfortunate but very plausible scenarios when dealing with the pair rammed into his mind.

 **.**

His body beaten black and blue and left in a ditch.

 **.**

Permanently disable as every bone in his body was shattered to oblivion.

 **.**

Left in the wild forest near an unmarked grave he might as well had dug for himself.

 **.**

A very, very, very irate Yuki looming above him (it really, really doesn't help that an _twelve year old **girl**_ was taller then him! How was _that_ fair?), holding—

' _Paper?.._ ', pausing in his internal panic, brown eyes stared at the pages shoved in his face.

More accurately, his recent and not-so-recent test papers. (Ones he'd _sworn_ he'd hidden.)

Even more accurately, his recent and not-so-recent _science_ and **maths** papers. (It wasn't _his_ fault Nezu was a bastard!)

Held by his mother. (Did he mention he was screwed? Make that thrice. Yu-chan. Hibari. MOM.)

His frowning (or is that a pout? Is this why Yu-chan always laughs when he frowns at her? He does look like Nana more so the that deadbeat baka-mitsu..) mothe—

"Sawada Tsunayoshi who only got 48 on his maths test!"

"Hiieeeee!", scrambling to snatch the utterly embarrassing sheets of paper he tripped over a pillow he'd been formerly sitting on. He tripped. On a pillow. And into the floor. The wooden floor.

' _This. Sucks..._ ', he bemoaned, dejectedly picking himself up to stare into the fiery honey eyes of his mother.

"And you're skipping again! What would Yuki-chan say! She's already busy enough with her duties without having to watch over you all the time at school! And as for your grades, Tsu-kun I'm not expecting or asking for you to get Yuki-chan's scores or get into some prestigious university but I want you to live a little, be able to say 'Ah, it's good to be alive!'", the woman berated her son, clasping her hand together underneath her chin dreamily as sparkles and sunlight appeared on her eyes and around her head.

"..no one says that anymore...it sounds _stupid_ , okaa-san..", he mumbled, stiffening when brown eyes, identical to his own, turned fiercely at him, wisely keeping his mouth shut he tensed in preparation for her rant.

Unexpectedly she only pouts before her lisp curve upwards in a bright smile, flowers appearing in the background. Tsuna only eyed her warily at the sudden change.

"Mou..I guess it's alright..", she mused, a hand at her cheek.

' _Eh?_ '

"Since...look at this flyer I got in the mail today! It's for a home tutor!", the excited women shoved the green flyer into her son's face, chattering at it's content.

'... _teach your child to be a leader of the next generation - Reborn...it screams_ **SCAM**!'

"Isn't it wonderful! It's probably one of those handsome young graduates from a prestigious university! I've already given the number a call—"" _WHAT_!""—and he's agrees agreed to tutor you 24 hours in exchange for room and board! Isn't it nice, Tsu-kun!", the oblivious brunette babbled on enthusiastically, ignoring her son's interjection.

"Okaa-san! If you wanted better grades then I can get Yu-chan to teach me—"

"She already does! But she can't do it all the time you know, Tsu-kun! Yuki-chan is the Student Council President and she's already done more then she needed for you, you can't keep relying on her!"

"—I'll work extra hard then! Besides this thing screams FRAU—"

"Ciaossu!"

 **12:00 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **ROAR! IM GOING TO CONFESS TO KYOKO-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILLLLLL"**_

Yukina slowed to a stop at the sight of her rapidly approaching childhood friend, running with a speed she knew he had but was usually reserved for running away from either she herself or Kyoya. Sometimes both at the same time. However, what caused her to stop wasn't this uncommon use of his athleticism (no matter what anyone said, a non-clumsy Tsunayoshi was an athletic Tsunayoshi. That was something she _personally_ made sure of.) considering neither she, nor her partner, (he was still working through the mountain of paperwork at school) were currently chasing said boy—

' _At the moment anyway, I still owe him for the additional work as a result of his escapade...'_ , the ravenette mentally corrected.

—nor was it the flame on his forehead, his irritatingly loud voice (on the other side of town, a certain white haired boxer sneezed) or even the fact that her childhood friend, her male childhood friend, was running desperately towards a certain oblivious teenage brunette female, rather, what the eleven year old was most interested in was a baby.

A baby toting a green handgun, smug smirk and dressed in a suit and fedora with a large yellow pacifier bound to his neck.

"... _papa'n_..", she nodded respectfully in greeting, a faint smile curving the very edge of her lips.

" _Bamabina_ ", the hitman greeted back, "I wasn't informed you lived here."

Unfazed at the subtle disapproval and annoyance underlying his words the girl shrugged before reaching out and lifting her surrogate father, breaking into a swift jog after towards her wayward tuna.

" _Madre_ * thought it'd be best to take no chances", she explained apathetically, as she gracefully vaulted over passing pedestrians and over walls, eventually leaping from rooftops, never missing a step and all but becoming a blur to passing eyes, "she told everyone I was on vacation, traveling the world and such."

Before he could reply they'd landed onto the paving in front of one Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Konnichiwa, Kyoko", the ravenette greeted nonchalantly.

The brunette beamed at the younger girl, sparkles coming to life behind her.

"Konnichiwa, Yuki-cha—"

" **SASAGAWA KYOKO, GO OUT WITH ME!** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"...", Yuki stared at the comical duo in front of her.

' _Papa'n is definitely screwing with him..._ ', absently, the girl reached into her blazer, pulling out her phone as she calmly began recording the two male's reactions, or lack thereof in Reborn's case.

"HIEE! I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

Before her favourite brunnette could pluck himself bald she decided to intervene.

"Tsunayoshi", she cut in, drawing all eyes she simply stared, eyes flashing a brief message.

' _Deal with it._ '

"Excellent. Now then. Don't worry, I'll make you into a fine Mafia—"

" _DONT JUST GO WITH IT! I DONT WANT TO BE A MAFIA BOSS!"_

"— boss", the Arcobaleno continued unblinkingly as Yuki began dressing him into his spotted, yellow pajamas, "I'm going to sleep. Disturb me and die."

"Ah, I'm going to go home then. Tsunayoshi, I won't be picking you up from now on since you have Reborn so I'll see you at school", finished adjusting the night cap on the spiky raven hair, Yuki stood up, not missing a beat as she smoothly readjust her bag and nodded a goodbye to the two males.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING THIS SO CALMLY! YU-CHA—"

* _click_ *

Tsuna stared at the closed door in betrayal, internally crying as he was left with the demon spawn. Alone.

' _Why me?!_ ', he internally cried while said demon spawn nonchalantly slept, a bubble appearing from his nose.

Outside the closed door, the raven haired girl leaned against the wall, hidden should anyone open the door. Her bangs fell from the side and top, camouflaging her eyes while a small, fragile smile bloomed on her face.

"' _Non piangere ... tutto va bene piccolo_ ", she quietly whispered into the silent hall, not indicating whether it was meant for herself or the boy she knew will soon grow and change for the better.

 **'8:00 PM'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'4:30 AM'**

When Yukina woke up, she allowed her eyes to remain shut. Her body truly relaxed for the first time in weeks, she savoured the moment for just a few more moments as her instincts purred.

 _'Safe_ '

A content sigh escaped her lips as she was drawn closer to the possessive warmth embracing her tightly.

 **.**

As soon as the clock flashed ' **5:00 AM** ', she lazily opened her eyes, muffling a small yawn as she crawled out of the covers, ignoring her surroundings as she slid open the bathroom doors and taking off a set of white pajamas as the door slid shut.

 **.**

 **'5:10 AM'**

Lightly stepping into the kitchen she placed the finishing touches to her breakfast menu in her mind, freshly cooked rice already waiting for her. Calmly gathering the required ingredients she heated up the pan and kettle while retrieving some green tea from the tea shelf.

 **.**

Changing into her training gear, her hair pulled into a high ponytail up to her mid back. The ravenette moved to the traditionally styled dojo. Fluidly moving through her warm up katas just as the clock ticked to **5:30 AM**. After loosening her muscles, sapphire orbs narrowed and sharpened.

Faster. Stronger. Smoother.

Small corrections and adjustments as she moved made the simple movements into a lethal dance made to kill.

Every step until she barely touched the ground, an almost invisible blur to the untrained and even the trained eye. Halfway through a high backflip she flicked out a barrage of small throwing daggers, not even seeing if they met their mark as the sound of metal clashing against each other echoed through the room. Landing, she twists her body and lashes out the heel of her foot, simultaneously drawing a larger, sturdier dagger in one hand, a bloodthirsty smirk twists her mouth as she stopped, hands firmly around her weapons, one held along her arm defensively in front of her chest and the other hand deceptively casual at her side, eight throwing daggers held between her finger and ready to launch at a moment's notice.

 **.**

 **'6:30 AM'**

Darkened blue eyes faded to their normal colour as eyes flickered towards the clock.

Twisting in her heel she headed towards the showers.

 **.**

Yukina sighed, stopping a groan from slipping past her throat at the seemingly never ending pile of paperwork in front of her. Glaring at the offending pages she suppressed a sigh and briefly shut her tired eyes, slipping off the thin steel frames of her glasses. It's been nearly an hour and a half since she'd started and the pile quite literally hadn't changed in sizes as her patience slowly dwindled. She glared at the clock seemingly mocking her, **'7:50 AM'**.

"Kaichou! The disci—", she held a hand to stop her distressed secretary, already knowing what she was going to say.

Glaring at both her secretary (whom she'd still haven't remembered the name of) and the piles on her desk she stood and strode out.

"Have any council work on my desk redistributed among the members. Leave only what needs my signature and don't touch anything else", the implied warning wasn't lost on the shivering girl, she frantically nodded her agreement, shuffling to obey.

 **.**

 **'8:05 AM'**

"Hurry up! Dame-Tsuna's fighting against Mochida in the gym—!"

"..."

 _'Did you allow this?'_

"..."

' _No_.'

All movement ceased when the temperature in the hallway drastically dropped. Those unfortunate enough to have laid eyes on the source instantly snapped their eyes elsewhere, losing colour at the sight of the ominous black auras...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"For unauthorised use of the gymnasium..."

"...cheating in our presence..."

"...and not only crowding..."

"...but disturbing the peace of Namimori..."

 **"I'll bite you to death!/send you to hell."**

 **'8:35 AM'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'3:05 PM'**

"Ittai! Mou! Yu-chan you really didn't hold back..", Tsuna cringed as struggled to slip on a simple white T-shirt, wincing as his finger brushed against a bruise on his stomach. Yuki raised an eyebrow from where she leaned against the orange painted wall.

 _'I barely touched you. Weak herbivore.'_

"Snow's right, dame-Tsuna!", Reborn landed a sift kick on the brunette's head, "she wasn't even using a fraction of her power."

Eying the proud smirk on the infant's face Yuki wordlessly agreed, eyes visibly lighter at the sight of her childhood friend's misery.

"Hey!", said brunette protested, clutching the rapidly forming bump on his head, chocolate orbs wide in shock, "How was that holding back?! Hiiee! Just how strong are you, Yu-chan!"

Images of the..unfortunate..vict—students who'd fallen to the match made in hell, the brunette couldn't even try to suppress his shivers at the violent...results.

Rolling her eyes the ravenette simply arranged herself on his bed, pulling out a file and pen out of nowhere while simultaneously slipping on her glasses. Her left eye twitching at the label on the ominously thick yellow folder.

 _ **'Disciplinary Committee Incidents Report'**_

Repressing an utterly exasperated sigh she began flipping rapidly through the documents, already mentally calculating the amount the school can afford to spare from their ' _DC Victims_ ' budget.

"Don't ignore me, _Yu-chan~!_ ", Tsuna whined, plopping himself on the ground beside his bed with his head propped on the mattress, big brown doe eyes wide and lips pouting while staring at his apathetic childhood friend.

"...", the Namichu kaichou didn't even look up at his pout, her lips pressed into a line as numbers and figures were analysed in her head. The ravenette continued to efficiently jotting down figures and signing off on payments, even while the brunette's adorable pout turned into a defeated sulk.

"Tsu-chan, that hasn't worked on me since I was _7_ ", she chided, highly amused as a smirk crept on to her lisp, "besides, that's not what a future mafia boss should do, especially not the future Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he pouted indignantly at her chiding voice, as if _he_ was 7! Just as he was about to protest he froze, his mind processing her latter words in shock...as well as the small foot painfully replanting itself on his skull.

"Dame-Tsuna", Reborn shook his head in mocking disappointment, "Snow's right. A Mafia boss does not act so childishly, learn from her."

"I-ittai!", he cried, slumping back so that his head laid on the bed while he clutched his throbbing skull, "what do you mean learn from Yu—"

"Exactly that", the baby smirked slyly, cutting in, "a Mafia boss should always be able to recognise another."

"?!", disbelief slowly washed over his confusion as he stared incredulously at the still nonchalant girl working through a stack—when did they multiply?!—of paperwork labelled ' **DC Damages and Victims Report: Year 20** No. #181'**

 _'181?!_ ', Tsuna's eye's stared incredulously at the number, ' _it's only been 3 months since school started!'_

He paused.

' _Where do those pages come from?! She didn't even bring her bag!—'_

Pause.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A MAFIA BOSS SHOULD RECOG—", Yukina stared at him blankly, giving a minuscule shake of her head as a green hammer slammed down on to her childhood friend, not even bothering to sigh she slipped her pen into her left chest pocket and clipped the neatly completed files together before putting them to one side.

'.. _if that wasn't Papa'n he'd be dead...nth times over...on another note, I wonder if I can convince Kyoya to let me 'accidentally' ruin the paperwork in our next 'spar'..._ ', she mused, deciding to speak before the Mafia heir is knocked unconscious.

"Exactly as it sounds", brown eyes stared incomprehensibly into her own blue eyes, ignoring the coal black eyes boring into the side of her head she continued, "My name is _**Giglio Nero**_ V. Yukina. Official heiress to the _**Giglio Nero famiglia**_ ", she finished bluntly. Watching with a degree of amusement as gears finally clicked into her friend's brain.

"HIIEEE?! YU-CHAN'S A MAFIA BOSS?!"

The ravenette's cheerful correction (" _Future_ mafia boss, Tsu-chan!") was lost in the following Reborn-induced chaos.

* * *

 **End Note** : Well? How was it~? And no, there aren't any mistakes or contradictions (except for any grammar/spelling/punctuation, I meant there's no mistake in wording), everything is as it should be! pay attention for the hints~ oh and writing is a hobby for me, as I'm sure it is for the majority, so updates will coincide with my free time and ideas and writing sprees and holidays. Thank you for your consideration~!

 **Important Information:**

1\. I'm not going to change much except their ages when it comes to Yuki's and Tsuna's backstory...still will be re-written but the events and basic plot will be the same as it was in the first rewrite.

2\. In the end, all three versions share a common storyline which will be gradually revealed.

3\. Yukina is only the heiress so long as Aris doesn't announce Yuni's existence, which will happen, if you've noticed Yuki only said she is the official heiress, unofficially she's second-in-line to Yuni and then only if Yuni doesn't have any children before she dies as Yukina still isn't blood-related to Aria or Luche. Aria adopted her when she was a baby since it been commonly estimated that the Arcobaleno have been cursed for about 30 years and Luche was already pregnant then and looked at least 20-30 years old (regardless of anime logic) so it'd make sense for Aria who'd be about 18 years old to adopt a baby Yuki as opposed to a 40-50 year old Luche who should've or is close to death by then.

4\. I've realised Yuki's and Kyoya's relationship in the second version was a bit too much, so I'll adjust it but still add a reasonable amount to this version.

5\. Yuki will still be 'sick', just not as noticeable or dramatic.

6\. I will put up a basic character profile for Yukina once I figure out which parts to omit or add...any comments on what you'd like to know (that won't spoil the story) will be appreciated.

* Madre is Italian for mother, which refers to Aria.


	3. Ruolo & Responsibilità (I)

**Chapter 2: Role and Responsibility (I)**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Thank you for everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed!**

 **belladu57, FloraFaveXNara-Wire, LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal, MariaHikari, MarvelGeek13, Nube2013, Touzoko, WhiteLily.R, digibladelover1, joycechou, kanna-yamamoto, kimmay94, mangadragon10122, yuuki01200, Creatus O' Spiritus, ImmortalDatenshi, Nightocean, ZoroKoi, bookimp, cherrypeachblossom, joycechou, shifterofthedark, tabetaisu, wkjjfht825, xXxKawaiiAngelxXx**

 **Word count: 7,003**

* * *

 **I. Ruolo**

As a child growing up as the only heir of one of the most prominent mafia famiglias Giglio Nero V. Yukina's childhood could be summarised in one word.

 **Chaos.**

She hadn't minded the various 'tutors' her _madre_ had employed, they'd become part of the few individuals (since she still wasn't sure if they were entirely human and hence, people) she'd trust with her life, and more importantly the life of her family. However, despite her loyalty to them, they were still a large— ridiculously so —factor of her already chaotic early years.

Mafia (and civilian in case she'd ever need it) history, law, etiquette, fashion, cooking, maths, music, English, Italian, science, even Chinese?

Sure!

It was to be expected of her and it wasn't as if any of material she'd been presented by her various (and 100% _temporary_ , even if they hadn't realised it) supposed 'tutors'. She'd often _fondly_ recalled about those days she'd spent _**efficiently**_ and **_effectively_** crushing overly inflated egos of those unfortunate souls inside of her mansion's impossibly extensive (curtesy of herself) library/study. She started the moment she could walk— which in itself was a feat she'd accomplished and mastered far earlier then any normal toddler —and she'd all but demolished through said library by the time she'd been deemed old enough to hold her fist gun. (Yukina had been at the tender age of four when she'd first held, disassembled and shot her first hand gun, a low recoil Browning Buck Mark Camper, to coincidentally hit a bullseye on a target outside of the gun's usual range. Her _Papa'n_ had been so proud.)

But throw in martial arts (being able to at least recognise both he style and counters for each style _on top_ of mastering her own), weaponry maintenance and training (she hadn't actually minded this one... _much_ ), recon and infiltration (a mix between week-to-month-long training exercises in the middle of nowhere and stealing/taking photos of _questionable_ things), information gathering (and the how-to's on using said information for blackmail and monetary profit), science research (she'd built her first fully functional killer robot! _Truly_ , every little girl's dream), vehicle training (everything from jump starting a literally stolen car to jumping backflips through a flaming ring) and everything you can think of in between and you'd have an over-powered not-even-a-teen Yukina. Whether or not she had any talent for these lessons, she'll have them mastered by the time they're finished with her.

(She didn't know _how_ everything fits into her schedule, she just went along with it.)

 **Yet** , people still can't seem to mind their _own_ business and leave her **out** of it.

 *** Flashback ***

 _A highly unamused five year old Yukina deadpanned at her supposed 'kidnappers'. She still had her homework to do damnit! (She didn't really care at this point that she'd inevitably be subjected to her_ madre's _and_ Papa'n's _'soap punishment' for cursing, or how her_ Papa'n _would always know if she'd so much as thought about cursing.)_

 _Sighing as the_ amateurs _left her alone, tied only by a length of robe to something as **cliché** as a metal pole in what seemed to be an equally **overused** abandoned warehouse, only to drink, smoke and gamble their meagre life savings away to each other._

 _'This is the third time this month...in this same place...are they that uncreative or simply stupid?', the ravenette's left eye twitch, not only would she most likely not be able to finish her homework or her other classes on time— since she knew for a fact by now that this warehouse was at least a two hour fly-by-flame, three and a half hours drive and half a day's walk from her house —but she'd also be subjected to at least three days of her_ madre's _constant coddling and her family's constant watch. On top of at least an additional weeks worth of training on how not to get yourself kidnapped._

Great _._

 _Chances are, while most of her famiglia are panicking and sending out search and rescue squadrons her_ family _would be calculating how much time she's away from, adding a proportional-if-not-more-than amount of work to her pile or planning her inevitable punishment/training._

Double great _._

 _On top of having to get herself out of here before it's too late to even begin any of her rapidly piling workload. (There's no escaping the punishments though...)_

 ** _Extremely_** great _._

 _(On another note, she isn't all that concerned about getting home. She'd visited the place once before her first kidnapping— along with any other abandoned warehouses, houses, allied and occasional enemies' basements, housing and headquarters —as a precaution by her Papa'n in case this happened)_

 _Another sigh and the rope binding her small hands are burned to nothingness, loosening the bond around her waist and allowing the small five year old to stand up and give a luxurious feline stretch. All while her kidnappers argued on just who won the pot. (It'd was the guy with the scar down his eye— another cliché bad-guy trait —even if these guys were horrendous at the game, the man won hands down with his full house, cheating or not.)_

 _An idea popped into existence in her 'little' vindictive mind, she was supposed to be in_ Zia's _* class right now. With that she'd made up her mind and with the determination of someone needing a get-out-of-hell-free card (will only work for_ Zia _, but she'll take what she can get. Literally.) had undetectedly pocketed all the cash pooled at the centre (a meagre sum for the mafia heiress but at least she'd come home with something), generously depositing a single silver coin after a second thought on top of cliché-bad-guy and, unknown to her captors, casually flew out from an open window._

 _It took her two hours to fly back on her cloud flames, just in time for dinner._

 _It took her 'kidnappers' a squad of Giglio Nero men-in-black to realise she was gone— along with their money, aside for her generous donation to scar-guy, which ultimately lead to a lot of embarrassment since a five-year-old solved their argument for them...and in a lot less time if the amused looks they were getting as they were knocked unconscious for interrogation purposes were right._

 _It took_ three days _for her_ madre _and_ Zio _** to let her out of their sight._

 _It took_ **three weeks** _for her tutors to be satisfied that no, she won't be getting kidnapped anytime soon— or ever if the burning pain of her tortured muscles was indicating anything. (Although she did get a pat on her head from her_ Zia _...)_

 _Sometime in between being stalked by her family and being tortur-ing-ly tutored by them, a mafia famiglia was coincidentally exterminated by unknown individuals._

 _(And people wandered **why** she'd referred to them as such...)_

 *** Flashback End ***

'... _how nostalgic_ ', a small smirk played on her lips even as she quietly listened to the brunette's voice as he read a passage as she herself had had to, even now when she knew it word by word.

(Although it wasn't so much as the book, as it is the chibi's ordering of the book's recital)

' _The mafia boss...a leader who rules the criminal underworld.._.', she recited by heart, just a beat before Tsuna too recited it aloud.

' _Able to move a number of trusted members with one hand..._ ', she'd think.

"...Willing to risk even his life for his family..", he'd continue.

' _Surrounded by the respect and admiration of all..._ ', her lips quirked.

"...Seen as a hero by the children of the slums...", his eyes would widen in disbelief.

"Oh, is that so?", Reborn's interrupt.

The onslaught of chaos, so familiar to her, would follow and she'd disappear from her post, on a tree branch just out side of Tsuna's window. She had work to do.

 **.**

( _In the years to follow the brunette and ravenette would occasionally recite the lines together in those rare times they meet in the mornings, as they'd unknowingly (to Tsuna) done on this day, these times out loud with one seamlessly continuing the other, fond, amused and mockingly exasperated looks on their faces.)_

 **.**

Yukina sighed contently as she gave a luxurious feline stretch, working the stiffness out of her muscles from the bourse she spent working through her paperwork. Placing the pen she'd been using beside the last batch of documents she'd needed to finish she calmly leaned further into her chair and waved for her vice-president, a third year, Mochida Kei, to take away and be filed off. Before she remembered something.

"Kei", she called, watching as the boy froze stiffly with the documents in hand.

"...didn't you have a brother in second year?", she offhandedly asked, her half lidded sapphire eyes unreadable.

"H-hai, kaicho. Mochida Kensuke...", he resignedly answered, internally cursing his arrogant sibling.

Mochida Kei was not like his brother.

He didn't fear his president as much as he respected her, he had a good head on his shoulders— ranking somewhere in the top 20 in the school —and while he may not have the same passion for kendo as his younger brother, he was still reasonably athletic, he has to be to keep up with the twelve year old kaicho.

But most of all, he knew never to mess with three people (much less _challenge_ them, oh, Ken-chan, ken-chan, ken-chan...).

 **Hibari Kyoya** is a given— no one is stupid enough to mess with the teen rumoured to have held the title of ' _the Demon of Namimori_ ' since he was six — he'd initially feared-and-then-respected his kaicho, **Giglio Nero V. Yukina** — rumour has it she's _childhood friends_ with _Hibari_ , enough said —and then he quickly learnt not to mess with one **Sawada Tsunayoshi**.

Said boy who is childhood _friends_ with the Namichuu Student Council President (and therefore at least _well acquainted_ to the Disciplinary Club Chairman) and calls her ' _Yu-chan_ ' of all things (though never around the demon perfect who's rumoured to be rather... _possessive_ of their mutual friend).

Let it be said that he was unsurprised when within a week of the boy's new 'title' was circulated, all perpetrators were promptly found lying unconscious either on the streets and alleys where no one's bothered to help, or in hospital, in the ICU.

The title, _Dame-Tsuna_ , still stuck though.

(The boy's grades were _abysmal_ on normal days, downright _awful_ on bad ones and several marks from _passing_ on good ones. He trips over thin air and his own feet and Kei had only ever seen him run a full lap without falling one way or the other when he was running away from his irate kaicho...who'd been holding something akin to a fan...a _really_ big, **metal** fan...for the first time he'd actually prayed for the boy, and held a slight respect once he heard they were **childhood** friends. He admired his kaicho, really, but they've had to replace council members on a nearly weekly basis since they either couldn't keep up, irritated the raven haired girl or quit to cry themselves to sleep. Of course, his respect for said younger girl also rose when he realised just _how_ fast she actually is...so he knew for a fact that she could go easy on people she liked. It was just that said people amount to less then a hand's worth of fingers...)

"Hn...", she smirked, momentarily stopping the vice-president's heart before calmly walking past him out the door.

' _What the hell was that about kaicho?!_ '

"...", he was so, very tempted to scream...but he'd rather not join his brother in the hospital, better Ken-chan get beaten while he's already there then him having to take him there again and listen to all his complaints on the way...

Yeah, he'd rather not.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyo-kun", a smooth, feminine voice greeted before the raven haired female entered, absently tugging at her sleeves. Her eyes flickered briefly to the other occupant, a tall, pompadoured male, "Tetsuya", she acknowledged before walking straight towards the male sitting behind a large desk.

"Yukina-hime", the taller greeted back with a deep bow which the girl waved off.

"Yuki.", the other male's eyes softened as the shorter girl walked closer to him. Without any hesitation, he spun his chair to the side and scooped the clearly sleepy girl onto his lap, her head resting against his chest. Swerving back to face his desk, he pressed a quick, tender kiss onto her crown as he wrapped one arm around a waist, pressing her securely against him as he'd continued reading through the latest report. Yukina's sapphire eyes shone with barely hidden contentment as they fluttered close, she burrowed deeper into his chest as her breathing evened and she fell asleep with the slightest curve in her lips.

In front of the duo, Tetsuya skilfully ignores the ( **cute** ) scene. He was Hibari's right hand man and second cousin since childhood, he was all-too familiar with the two's interactions, from how they can tell when the other's tired to how demonic the _**Demon** of Namimori_ and **Fallen Angel** of Namichuu really are, especially but not exclusive to, when they're together.

He remained silent as his leader swiftly worked through the various reports and documents, smart enough not to comment on how the younger was now working at a faster pace with the raven haired female in his lap before promptly dismissing him to file away the reports and oversee the afternoon's patrol.

He didn't need to look back to know the two ravenettes were now asleep on the couch, arms wrapped tightly around the other with the chairmen's trademark gakuren serving as a blanket. He'd walked into the scene more often then not. (And he really, _really_ , didn't want to wake them up again. Once was enough.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Interlude — Duty ( _Compito_ )**

Namimori Middle School or Namichuu is ruled by two groups.

The Disciplinary Committee or DC founded and lead by Hibari Kyoya which controls the discipline, safety and security of both Namichuu and Namimori as a whole, and the Student Council lead by Giglio Nero V. Yukina which controls everything else from after-school clubs, school-wide and club specific events, extracurricular activities, budgets, maintenance, student academics and overall health and the like.

The DC, while in charge of fewer areas, is the larger of the two, comprised of over a hundred former delinquents that've been 'reformed' and lead by one Hibari Kyoya, head perfect/chairmen, and the vice-chairmen Kusakabe Tetsuya and is no less as influential as the Student Council both in school and out. Founded about 4 years ago by an eleven year old Hibari, it gained influence through actions such as beating and controlling the local Yakuza, delinquents and reducing Namimori's overall crime rate to basically nonexistent. The Committee also works in collaboration with the Student Council to maintain Namimori's clean and healthy environment and protect it's residents (which is largely comprised of retired mafiosi) from outside influence and intruders.

The Student Council of Namichuu was briefly disbanded for a year upon the DC's establishment but upon the current president's admission into the school, was promptly re-created for various, unreleased reasons. (Current rumours include; one Giglio Nero V. Yukina defeating Hibari Kyoya in a mortal duel in order to do so, Yukina taming the demon and forcing it to hand control over the Council to her, the two are childhood friends and the former Council was simply lying in wait in the shadows for its true ruler to appear, Hibari developed a severe hatred for paperwork and decides to enlist/force his childhood friend to reestablish the Council in order to dump the more paperwork inducing tasks on her...the last one was said to have come from Giglio Nero-kaicho's own cute, roses lips...)

After the reform of the council, it then brought Namichuu to new heights, with the president single-handedly raising the school's grade average through both her own academic results and her establishment of the 'Education Committee' which is supervised by the Council vice-president, Mochida Kei. The committee is in charge of monitoring student grades, assigning revision classes, summer tutoring programs, 'warnings' and detention curtesy of the DC (detention meaning time after school with a DC member watching you over your shoulder while you do your homework) and various...creative punishments whenever the Council's beloved president gets bored. (Punishment ranges from confessing to your crush in boxers, putting on impromptu dance/singing recitals, doing drama rehearsals with kiss scenes with a member of the same sex — and most likely your most hated person — writing embarrassing letters to your own parents, joining Kaicho's 'training' and the classic baby pictures delivered to your crush)

Despite these entertaining punishments only being delivered when loyal members of the Council wish to entertain their bored president, nonetheless it serves as positive motivation to students as said president is rumoured to be easily bored nearing the exams period. (Of course, it is also found that the president's occasional dissatisfactions can easily be resolved through her childhood friends, Hibari Kyoya, Sawada Tsunayoshi and a rumour once said, Yamamoto Takeshi, but who'd approach the first, believe the second and is sure of the third?)

The Council also has various other committees formed, including the 'Environmental Commitee', the 'Social Committee' and 'Events Committee', but absolute decision making power is held by the Council president and DC chairmen. In comparison, the committees simply act as lackies to dump paperwork to (Hey!) and in fact, the direct members of the Council amount to only committee leaders and the occasional vice-leaders, the Council secretaries (2), treasurer, vice-president and president with the vice-president acting as Committee Chairman (excluding the DC, obviously) and president as the final decision maker.

It's also said, on top of overseeing the function of Namichuu, the president personally oversees the commercial proceedings and economic growth and stability of Namimori and with the DC in charge of Namimori's security...well, just hope you never anger the two.

 **Hanamori Ritsu**

 _(Leader of Namimori Middle School Newspaper Club, member of the Namichuu 'Giglio Nero V. Yukina-sama fan club')_

 **.**

"..."

"...kaicho?", Kei worriedly ask, slightly dreading his leader's reaction.

"...", Yukina sighed as she reviewed through the school's website.

' _ **Another** fan club?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yukina hadn't been happy when she'd had to _personally_ oversee the construction of the chibi's hidden bases. (It _did_ gain her a favour from the infant so she might let it go despite the amount of paperwork it caused...)

She'd been all but purring when she finally finished and was finally able to take a nap with Kyoya. (She was _twelve_ , get your head out the gutter.)

 _ **Now**_ , however...

"Go Tsuna!"

Her good mood's gone. (She didn't really care about one of her friends being an over confidant idiot, as long as he— and all the _other_ herbivores —did it **quietly**.)

She blamed Reborn.

She perked up as the arms wrapped around her gave a comforting squeeze. Letting a small smile show she leaned further back into the secure warmth, offering her own comfort knowingly as she watched the students around them (though none dared to look their way) shivered violently in fear.

"Hn...", she chuckled as his chest reverberated as he grunted his displeasure.

"Hmm~", she hummed, chuckling as he rested his chin on her head, her eyes lazily watching the disastrous first quarter.

' _Why are we here with these noisy herbivores?'_

 _'Chibi asked me to come watch Tsu-chan, you didn't need to come, Kyo-chan, you aren't even watching!'_

"Hn.", he tightened his hold on the petite raven haired girl.

' _Hn. Like I'd leave you alone with these herbivores, and I'm always watching._ '

"Hmm", her lips quirked as she affectionately nuzzled his chest.

 _'So you say, but you still didn't need to. I can take care of them, you know...oh look, I thought he was joking when he said mama'n bought him tuna-patterned underwear...'_

"HIIIEEEEE!"

"Hn", he immediately covered her eyes his his palm, causing a small giggle to escape her as she mentally rolled her eyes.

' _Don't think I'll let you watch other **boys** run around in their **boxers** , **friend** or **not**._ '

He then tapped the corner of her eyes with one cool finger, ' _I saw that_ '.

"Hmm!", her own eyebrows quirked upwards.

'... _I'm not going to ask how. But come one! It's not as if it's the **first** tim—_ '

"Finish that and **I'll bite you.** "

"...not to death?"

"We shall see...", he smirked as she spun in his arms so she face his chest, tilting her head upwards so he can see the mirth in her eyes. Just as she can see the affection in his. Her lips tugged upwards as she shook her head in mock resignation, before being smothered by his chest as his arms pinned her against him.

She ignored the fact that in reality, Tsuna did not go into Dying Will mode, hence he was still in his pants, and that Kyoya had just proved that no, he wasn't paying attention...or maybe he was since she wasn't kidding when she implied that she saw his underwear. It's simply that no one noticed the back of Tsuna's pants _slipping_ when he jumped, revealing a hint of orange boxers with a blue tuna.

She also ignored the figure she knew was lurking just outside the gym.

 **.**

 _"Tch...so that's the future tenth boss of Vongola..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II. Responsabilità (I)**

Seeing as there was much better things to do then sit through the various lessons she'd long since learnt— finishing her paperwork and taking a nap for example — Yukina missed the introduction of one ' _Smoking Bomb_ ' Gokudera Hayato. Not to say she didn't know he was coming.

 *** Flashback ***

 _"Ciaossu, Snow", Yukina calmly placed the report she'd been reading down and promptly turned to face the intruder, waving for the rest of the Council to continue their business._

 _"Chibi", she nodded in greeting._

 _"I need you to handle the proceedings for a transfer student, Gokudera Hayato", wordlessly taking the offered files she purposely raised an eyebrow at the name._

 _'Smoking Bomb?', at the Arcobaleno's confirmation she simply called over her vice-president, handing him the documents with a simple, "transfer student"._

 _"Hai, kaicho", Kei respectfully nods, immediately heading to take care of the documents when he was dismissed. Yukina made a mental note to tell Kyoya, before sending a questioning glance at the chibi._

 _"Impressive", he nodded with approval, smirking in turn at her replying smirk, "here, ciao."_

 _She caught the package and nodded as the baby disappeared._

 *** Flashback End ***

So after the impromptu visit she'd immediately called to inform Kyoya that a ' _troublesome herbivore'_ had appeared and the for the DC repairs team to be on standby with five pre-signed detention slips, along with sending one of her secretaries to the infirmary with a spare male uniform. She doubted her fearful childhood friend would want to face her partner, dressed only in his boxers, after his new right-hand-man blows up the back of the school. Hey, she does have her merciful moments. (Also, if Kyoya went to bite them to death they won't be able to take their nap. She also didn't feel like explaining to _mama'n_ why Tsuna's in the hospital when she dropped by for dinner.)

Her prediction was proven when not long after she was rewarded with a series of explosions.

(Lucky for them, Kyoya and her were currently enjoying their nap on the rooftop, hence she was able to mumble " _Chibi_..." and showed him the text with all her preparations when this happened. Appeased by both her preparations and being able to continue their nap, the perfect simply pulled her on top of him as he slid one arm around her waist and the other under his head. He'd bite those herbivores on another day, and judging by Yukina's sleepy mumbles she agreed that he'd get his chance either way.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yukina's first _physical_ meeting with Gokudera Hayato went something like this...

" _Tadaima_!", Tsuna shouted as he stumbled home, his entire body was sore, his brain was fried even _more_ then usual— " _Hey!_ " —and he didn't even **dare** to think about what would happen if Yu-chan found out about what happened to the back of the school (although _something_ tells him she already knows) or that the new transfer Student, who's following him, carries around _dynamites_ of all thing (he conveniently forgets that his childhood friend is in the mafia and carries around a giant metal fan he has no idea where it comes from).

"Ara, _Okaeri_ , Tsu-kun/ Late, Tsu-chan"

"HIEEE!", the brunette scrambled back as two heads popped up from the kitchen door, one a shorthaired brunette and the other a very familiar long haired raven. (' _Huh, why do they look alike?_ ')

"Tch, woman! How dare you scare Jyuudaime!", the silver headed bomber shouted, his dynamites in hand as he stepped forward to shield the brunnette. His face started to redden (and no, he wasn't _blushing_ ) as the raven gave a dismissive wave.

"Calm down, Smoking Bomb", she drawled, ushering _mama'n_ back into the kitchen before stepping forward, crossing her arms as she stared down the bomber.

Gokudera startled as emerald eyes met frozen blue, the shorter girl's stare pressuring the air down around them. He took a step back, leaning away from the emotionless mafia heiress— and that was his begets mistake. It was how he lost.

Immediately the pressure lifted and Tsuna found himself gulping for breath along with the bomber, cold sweat pouring down their foreheads. Just when he was about to strike at the raven haired teen— he still had his Jyuudaime to protect, life doesn't matter in comparison —a gunshot stopped him.

"You've lost, Gokudera Hayato", Reborn's childish voice rung out, stopping all movement. Yukina barely batted an eye as the small figure leapt onto her shoulder.

"Tch...I'm sorry, Jyuudaime!", the bomber immediately knelt on the floor, his forehead pressed against the tiles of the entranceway. He'd _known_ he'd lost when the sheer pressure of the ravenette's stare forced him to step back, as ashamed as he is he had no choice to accept it. Especially since Reborn-sama's here.

Reborn's onyx orbs briefly met Yukina's, the exchange unseen by the two males as Tsuna panicked, trying to calm the continuously apologising silverette.

"Hn...", she casted a glance at the bomber, before giving a minuscule nod only Reborn could detect. The infant bodied male hid a smirk in satisfaction before simply watching the two still frantic males. Yukina's comment hovering around the group.

' _ **Storm**_.'

 **.**

The actual introductions happened after a _tense_ dinner, with Gokudera scowling at the long haired girl, Tsuna sweating in between the two and Yukina talking amiably with Nana and Reborn.

Upstairs in Tsuna's room the air was **_tenser_** then it had been at dinner. Without Nana unknowingly acting as a control, Gokudera's mood darkened considerably while Tsuna openly freaked out as he sat watching as the bomber openly glared at his childhood friend...who was sitting calmly against the wall on his bed, reading his manga, with Reborn one her lap.

"Snow", at Reborn's voice the ravenette sighed, placing the book back onto his bed and raising her head to meet both Tsuna and Gokudera's stares. Calmly, she stood while placing Reborn on her shoulder, once more meeting Gokudera's eyes even as he flinched and forced their eyes to lock. He tensed his body, preparing to fight the pressure once more, but to his surprise, felt none,

"Giglio Nero V. Yukina, official heiress to the Giglio Nero Famiglia and Tsunayoshi's childhood friend, address me as you see fit but be warned of the consequences. A pleasure to meet you, Gokudera Hayato", the air around the twelve year old chilled, but remained breathable, as she simply gave a casual nod. Gokudera Hayato might be Tsuna's storm but he'd yet to reach her standards, adding to the fact that. It reminded Tsuna of another, younger Yukina on her first day in Namimori Elementary.

 **.**

 _"Giglio Nero V. Yukina, address me by anything other then my first name, insects, but be warned of the consequences. A pleasure to meet you all, I suppose", a small, seven year old raven haired girl stares icily at the other children, her eyes shadowed by a black and white checkered hat, her arms wrapped around a purple and black fox plushie. She had a purple bag strapped on with a bunch of key rings on the zipper and a white gold snow flake one corner of the bag. She'd look adorable, if it wasn't for the way her eyes dismissed everything they saw or the way her aura dared anyone to approach her._

 **.**

By the time Tsuna had snapped out of his memories, a large green hammer had collided with his skull.

"ITTAI! Hiieee! Where you get that Rebo—", he shrieked.

"Pay attention, Dame-Tsuna", his tutor scolded, holding the hammer up threateningly.

" _Hiieee_...", Tsuna quietly whimpered, focusing his attention back on to his childhood friend and bristling new companion.

"I heard that, Dame-Tsuna", his mouth snapped shut.

"Tch...Gokudera Hayato, right-hand-man of the future Vongola Decimo, call me whatever you like", he scowled but bowed, he grew up in the mafia so he knew his etiquette, especially in the face of the heiress to the Giglio Nero famiglia, which is on equal grounds with the Vongola. Like it or not, until Tsuna was crowned the Vongola Decimo, it'd cause more trouble then it was worth to not bow to the heir of an influential famiglia. His only consolation was that she hadn't treated Jyuudaime rudely, as much as it'd be a good excuse to blow he girl up it wouldn't go well with her family.

"Hmm...", she blinked slowly before her eyes gained a knowing warmth, she placed a hand on the taller male's shoulder as she walked past, "...take care of Tsu-chan for me, _right-hand-man-san._ "

With that she nodded to Reborn who'd leapt on to Tsuna's head while Gokudera remained frozen stiff in shock, it was only after she threw a comment over her shoulder did he snap out of it, "Try _not_ to blow yourself up again, _**Haya-kit.**_ "

"..."

"..."

"...OIII! Who the hell do you think you are, **_Ice-freak!_** ", the bomber shouted furiously after the ravenette, who'd now long since left.

Tsuna got the distinct impression she'd been amused, even as a small foot planted itself into his cranium, "Control you subordinate, Dame-Tsuna."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"My name is ... Nice to meet you!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Omake Yukina's thoughts (I):**

* * *

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi -**

"Tsu-chan?", Yukina blinked at the sudden question as she sipped her iced lemon tea, in her arms was a certain fedora wearing baby.

"As Dame-Tsuna's tutor it's important for me to know the opinions of my useless-student's schoolmate and friends", Reborn explained matter-of-factly. Blinking, Yukina simply accepted the explanation with some degree of amusement before speaking.

"Hmm...I met Tsunayoshi when I was seven, right after I moved to Giappone and enrolled in Namimori Elementary", she recalled, "my first impression of him was simply, he was a _cub_ , a Two of Spades." **(Please see Info 5)**

"...surprisingly high considering how you were back then, even more so considering your standards", the hitman commented. He felt her shrug.

"While I can't deny it, I did background checks in everyone in the town before I moved in. It wasn't hard to match the name and appearance to the _Young Lion of Vongola_ ", she explained as if that explained it all, which it did to a degree, "also, surprisingly enough back then my assessment wasn't _entirely_ odd. For one thing, despite how I... _was_ , how I still **am** , it was _Tsuna_ who approached me instead of the other way around."

Reborn perked up at that. The Yukina he knew five years ago was to put it simply, _cold_. She _**personified**_ her name when they first met and _especially_ to people around her age, it wasn't until later into their tutoring sessions did she start to thaw towards him and the other Arcobaleno.

"We met shortly after I'd moved in, it was while _madre_ was still living with me", a shadow of loneliness briefly flickered in her eyes, Reborn noted. Usually, Yukina's mask was impenetrable even by his standards, but during moments like this, when it's just the two of them relaxing together, she'd let parts of her emotions show, just clearly enough for him to see of course.

"Nana had came knocking on our door to welcome us, bringing with her Tsu-chan", her lips quirked up, "he acted like a bunny, jumped at any sudden noises...but then his eyes would shine with determination when Nana coaxed him to greet me, to make a friend."

To Reborn's surprise, she chuckled, "he walked up to me like a cub on his first hunt, eying everything like it might bite. By then I was too amused for my mood to remain...cold, I simply waited until he squared his shoulders, gave a quick bow and said " _Tsu-chan's name is Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi, it's nice to meet you!_ "", she immitated perfectly the sound of a timid, eight year old Tsuna, to Reborn's amusement (and blackmail material), "then it seemed like he lost all his courage as he scrambled back, hiding behind Nana's legs the moment I opened my mouth. _Madre_ was _squealing_ —", no surprise there, Reborn chuckled, "— before kneeling down to his eye level and patting his head like you would a kitten. She then said—", here Yukina was rolling her eyes, "—" _it's nice to meet you too, Tsunayoshi-kun. My daughter, Yu-chan, doesn't have any friends her age...will you be her friend?_ "", Reborn smirked, that sounded like the Yuki and Aria he knew, "oh, hahaha, very funny. Anyway, what confirmed that Tsu-chan is a lion cub was when his eyes tinted orange as he nodded determinedly and said " _hai_!""

By then they'd reached the park and Yukina as sitting on a swing, with Reborn relaxing on her lap.

"Now?", Reborn prodded. Yukina gave a humm as she slowly rocked the swing back and forth.

"Now... he's started learning to hunt on his own, a Three of Spades. The little cub up til now is growing into his mane, slowly but surely", she seemed to pause, "he'll lead Vongola to it's roots...he'll lead a new generation with his _**pride**_ ", she concluded resolutely.

"...you sound confidant", Reborn remarked, mildly stunned. He'd know Snow since she was baby herself and while she'd always been resolute in her action, he'd never heard her **speak** of others with such high regards.

"Hmm...I am", she smirked, "...since he'll have you, me and all his other friends to come to support him and kick him back on track should he stray."

Reborn tilted his fedora, doing little to hide his expression and his smirk which Yukina knew without looking was there.

They started to walk home as the sun set.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Besides, it'll be years before he's ready to lead the _pride_ though...", she added absently as they walked back to Tsuna's house, "..and hundreds of years before he can even think about _beating_ me. Lion or not."

"...what is with all the lion analogies?"

"Kyoya."

"..."

* * *

 **End Notes:**

So? How was it? Please review! This will probably be the last chapter for a while since school's started so I made sure it's a bit longer. I'll be doing the 'Yukina's Thoughts' omake every time a new character is introduced, some will be longer then others depending on how close they are to Yukina. (I might do the character's thoughts on Yukina occasionally, if I have any ideas.)

 **Important Information on chapter:**

 **1**. Yes, I know it's unrealistic for Yuki to have that many subjects (actually she has more) but a) Yuki is a mafia heiress, you've seen what some mafia children are capable of, like Gokudera, and whilst that might not be the norm Yukina is special and more reasons will be gradually revealed further into the story.

 **2**. Mochida Kei will be a recurring character but a minor one. I'm not entirely fond of multiple OC's in a fanfic but in this case, with Yuki's role as Council pres it would be weird for her to only have interactions with mafiosi. Kei's role will simply be like Romario's and Kusakabe's, but he won't be too active in the story.

 **3**. Ritsu is just an OC I made up on a whim. She'll only appear physically as a really minor character or in Omakes and won't be involved in the mafia. She's just a news reporter. (For anyone hoping for Yuri, say between any female characters including Ritsu and Yuki, I apologise but you'll be sorely disappointed since I don't do Yuri...at most it'd be friendship stuff but Ritsu is a minor character.)

 **4**. For anyone that was disappointed by the lack of 1891 (yes, I'm giving Yuki a ship number, Yu-Ki = Kyu-Ii = 91 so Hibari x Yuki = HibaYuki = 1891), I hope this chapter made up for it (even if all they did was sleep and cuddle). It'll eventually become fluffier/serious over time but I'm trying to keep it fluffy since a) Hibari hasn't been formally introduced to Reborn and co and b) Yukina is only 12, physically, and Hibari I'm making 15. So I'll keep it PG. (I think anyway...)

 **5\. About Yukina' speech (insect, herbivores etc).**

That's a combination of her various role models and the large amount of time she spent around Hibari. Actually, Yukina usually ranks her opponents and people according to the numbers and symbols from a deck of cards. For example, everyone in her class is a 'Two of Diamonds', the weakest and least valuable card while Tsuna is now a 'three of Spade', not much difference in number but since he's a Spade, even though he's weak he still has a far higher value/quality/resolution and strength then her classmates.

(FYI she sees Hibari as a 'Ten of Spades' since he's still growing and Reborn as a 'King of Spades' since he's still in his infant form.) If he wasn't then he'd be an 'Ace of Spades'. Btw, there is no way a Diamond can become a Spade, Heart or Clover '. 'Strength, say physical or social or the 'number' can be improved but the 'Quality' also relates to their potential for Dying Will flames and strength of said flames. So (generally) civilians without access to Dying Will flames will only go as high as the Ace of Diamond. Normal Mafiosi without access to flames and have no potential to activate them will be Clovers with some of the weakest being Diamonds, mafiosi with flame potential or have activated them but isn't especially powerful (Guardian level/upper tiers) are Hearts. Guardians, Arcobaleno and other flame talented individuals are Spades. However, this is only the general criteria, especially powerful/talented or weak/talentless people regardless of flame potential or legal status can be any of the lower three tiers. Spades are reserved for Guardians and up.

However Yuki does this mentally unless she's fighting an opponent directly and wants to mock them. As seen, she's taken to Hibari's classifications so generally uses those, it's why Reborn questions her use of Lion analogies.

 **6**. Gokudera - He's OOC-ish but I did factor in both Yukina's influence and aura as well as his mafia upbringing. He might be short tempered but considering Yuki and Reborn it's reasonable for him to act less rashly. I've made it so he sticks to calling Yuki 'Ice-freak' like he did in the first rewrite. He's the character I'm doing for either the next Omake or the one after so more on him then.

* Zia is Italian for Aunt

** Zio is Italian for Uncle

* * *

 **Question: Next Omake, Reborn, Gokudera or Kei? (Or someone else? Please review or head to my page for the poll)**

 **Your turn: Any questions?**


	4. Responsibilità (II & III)

**Chapter 3: Responsibilities (II & III)**

* * *

 **Started and finished this in class (umm...please don't tell my teachers )**

* * *

 **Thank you for all the faves, follows and reviews!**

 **DreamingofReading, Guest, Ill elemental, Happywheal, Krystalana, DaisySilvis, FloraFaveXNara-Wire, Nero Strauss, Rikkai and hyotei lover, ThePlotbunnyBreeder, alzandra, haru214, howlingblackwolf**

 **Not much to say really, but please vote on the poll on my page or rate and review!**

 **Thank you~!**

 **Word count:** 9,100

* * *

 **III. Responsibilità (II)**

"Ciaossu~", far too accustomed to the glint in those onyx eyes Yukina simply handed a pile of documents to the smirking baby.

"Inside is the damage limit allowed for any future disturbances and destruction, our school budget bank account number— _please wire any payments for damages to the account, fees included should you require our help in repairs_ —a map of the school minus your hideouts but includes club rooms along with their operation times, list of places strictly out of bounds purely because of various irreplaceable objects ( **paperwork** ) and the receipt for the deposit Vongola had placed in case of any damages, hospital (mental or otherwise), repairs and fees will be deducted from that amount until it exceeds the available balance or alternate payment of equivalent value is paid", Yukina absently listed in her 'President voice', reaching into one of her desk drawers she pulled out a thick red book at least a few hundred pages long, "here is the Namimori rule guide, simply for formalities sake, _Extensive Version_ listing all rules and regulations and penalties for violations ranging from point demerits to a personal visit from a member of the Disciplinary Committee. This version includes all possible violations that will incur Kyoya's wrath and my own—", she gave him a pointed look, "—it is expected that all students of Namichuu have read through the basic version at minimum. For more information/complaints/suggestions please talk to either the vice-chairman Kusakabe Tetsuya or the chairman Hibari Kyoya."

She sighed as she finished.

Reborn's eyebrows had disappeared into his fedora, Yukina smirked dryly.

"As you pointed out _Papa'n_ I've known you since we were **_both_** babies–", she dodged the kick aimed at her head, he deserved it, "— so as soon as I heard you were coming to Japan I had the entire town audited and all properties evaluated and accounted for, sent for another copy of the extensive version of the rule guide compiled by... _concerned_ members of the SC and DC, had it updated and then adjusted the school's budget. That—", she gesture to the files in his hands and the book on her desk, "—is the result which I'd just finished editing."

"...", Yukina made note of the date, time and location as the Sun Arcobaleno stared, stunned, at the objects.

"Well on another note", she smirked wryly, eyeing the infant as he snapped out of his daze to stare almost incredulously at her, "thanks to the audit I've discovered a few... _irregularities_ , and will be taking action soon—", she gestured at one of the files, while eying the amused hitman, "—unless you'd like to...' _take care_ ' of it?", she ended, a sharp glint in her eyes.

"Hoh...understood, Dame-Tsuna and his guardians will handle it, _bambina_ ", Reborn was highly amused, and proud, especially as his bambina's sapphire eyes gained a sadistic edge.

" _Grazié, papa'n_ ", Yukina's smirk widened marginally turning into a small, satisfied smile before her eyes lit up, "oh, but please leave some for _mio_ , the man may have...crossed...a line a few too many times for my taste...your reward will be the files for any guardian candidates you wish, flame potential and ancestry included."

Reborn didn't think his smirk could get any wider until she said those words, he tilted his fedora, "Will do."

When he'd disappeared, her smirk grew smaller, before she simply let out a sigh. Reaching for another page and her pen, she began reviewing over the new club proposals, her expression wiped blank.

 **.**

Yukina was sulking— _internally_ —even as her face remained indifferent. She'd been expecting this, the explosions, her childhood friend once more donned in his boxers, even their finding the 40 year old time capsule, what she hadn't been expecting was for it to happen while she was drinking her favourite lemon tea— which **_Kyoya_** had gotten especially for _her_ —with the mochi from her favourite shop— **_Kyoya_** stopped by on his patrol— with her favourite person— **Kyoya**. When suddenly..

" **REBORNNN!** SPLIT THE PLAYGROUND WITH MY DYING WILL!"

She stared longingly at the tea in her hands and the sweet sitting on the table, she didn't have as much of a sweet tooth as some people she knew but she had her moods and her weaknesses...with a sigh she sipped the last of her drink, gestured for Tetsuya to put away the mochi. She walked up to the window, nodding to a clearly furious Hibari Kyoya's before the two simultaneously leapt out the open window.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nezu Dohachiro had graduated the dunce of his year 40 years ago, he'd been— simply put —a bully, and still was to this day. He'd hated the trash that dared to look down on him since he was young for no other reason but his pride and bitterness at his lack of talent. He'd barely graduated high school, and entered a third-class nameless university, the only one that'd accepted him. (Even then it took one of the applicants getting into a car accident, _another_ a street fight, a _third_ in jail, a _fourth_ in— you get the point.)

He'd threatened his way to his teachers degree and later bribed a colleague to obtain a few ' _documents_ ' for him through certain...sources, and voila, he went from trash to a ' _loyal_ ', hardworking and most importantly, **_elite_** , Todai graduate teaching at his alma mater because the principal had thought he was such a kind hearted, sentimental young man. So, for the next thirty years he'd boasted of his ' _elite_ ' status. He was, for all their knowledge, a graduate of the most prestigious university in Japan! Most of the teachers in Namimori went to the local second-rate universities like Namimori University a university that while may not boast the prestige of Todai was still a respectable school— far more so then his own, but then again, they didn't know that. So he took advantage of this fact, held his head high and his gaze condescending. Throwing his 'degree' around to get the more irritating teachers stand down while he blatantly did as he wished with his students even if all his accomplishments were nothing but a lie!

But no one knew that. ( _Or at least they aren't_ _ **supposed**_ _to_ )

If a student did poorly in academics, he'd single out the ones he didn't like most.

If a student was smart, he'd leech off of their achievements.

If a student was popular, or even just had rich parents, he'd let them get away with anything.

The base line was, if you aren't ' _special_ ' then he'd treat you as if you didn't exist, if you aren't ' _talented'_ then he'd treat you like your dirt for him to trample on.

He hated those he'd deemed ' _talentless_ ' the most, hence, one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The boy was an absolute pest in his life.

He was clumsy.

He was stupid.

In Nezu's eyes, the boy didn't have any redeeming qualities.

So since he was an _elite_ , even if it was through...unorthodox means, it's only right that he put him in his rightful place. He'd openly and enthusiastically encouraged the use of the boy's 'nickname', he'd turned his head the other way as other students picked on him, he'd call the boy up to answer questions he knew only the smartest, or third-year students, are able to answer and he found joy in the way the other teachers followed his lead.

No one would stick up for the worthless kid.

His future was bleak if he didn't end up killing him self before then, the man would scoff.

He didn't even have any friends!

( _Oh, if only you knew,_ Nezu _. If only you knew..._ )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

By the time Gokudera had presented the 40 year old time capsule, Yuki had long since heard enough. She simply stepped up, Kyoya immediately announcing their presence by flaring his aura, violet flames bubbling under the surface dangerously. Anyone with a gram of self preservation flinched, whimpered, scrambled to get away. Yuki kept walking, in a dangerously calm and deceivingly relaxed way. She walked like a predator on the hunt, camouflaging her intentions with an unrivalled nonchalance.

Gokudera flinched sharply as she walked past him, before forcing his eyes to stare at her small back as she walked in front of him, stopping a few steps away from Nezu. His eyes widened as he saw her casually reading through the capsule's contents, his eyes snapped down to his hands, now empty of the pages without his notice.

' _When did she_ —'

Seeing a chance to save himself, Nezu immediately began spouting his excuses.

"Yukina-san! These hooligans have dared to not only disrespect me but have also decided to destroy half the sch—", he babbled, only to be forcefully cut off as a tonga slammed him a short distance into the ground. His pupils widened as he stared fearfully at the head perfect of the Disciplinary Commmittee.

"Wha—"

"Address her familiarly again, and _**I'll bite you to death, herbivore**_ ", Hibari Kyoya glared warningly at the cowering male. He was impatient, but he knew better to get in his partner's way, especially when she was having fun. Anyway, staff management fell under her jurisdiction. He was only in charge of helping any investigations and carrying out any punishments required.

"Hmm...", Yukina purposely made a few displeased sounds as she pointedly read through each page, maintaining her nonchalant demur even as the man in front of her began to sweat in panic. She ignored him completely, even as the other males watched either in uncomfortable fear ( _Tsuna_ ), awe ( _Gokudera_ ) and sadistic satisfaction ( _Hibari and Reborn_ ) as the twelve year old girl made a grown man over three times her age sweat.

"Nezu Dohachiro...", Yukina finally said, her voice steady and indifferent even as said man stiffened, "...age, 42. Single, well isn't that... _unusual_ —", she commented offhandedly, even as the boys around her suppressed a laugh while the male began to redden, "— Occupation, well, _we'll see_ but for now let's go with teacher _hmm_?"

She gave a polite smile that didn't reach her eyes, the elder struggling to hold either his temper or his embarrassment, she'd bet on a mix of both.

"Address, 25 XX road, Namimori. Family, parents deceased, no wife or child or even lover, older brother currently a rather successful lawyer in Tokyo, married with two children...yet no record of contact between the two of you for the last 23 years...well now that isn't good, _Nezu-san_ , family should always stick together, no matter how jealous you may be of the other, don't you think?", Yukina chided mildly, as if she was scolding a child. By this point Gokudera had thrown away all notion of subtlety and was holding his stomach as he laughed. Tsuna, despite his initial worry for his childhood friend, let out a few shaky laughs while Kyoya smirked, amused, and Reborn's proud smirk could be seen under his fedora.

Nezu, on the other hand, was unamused.

"How _**dare**_ you to—", he was once more, unable to continue as a flash of silver slammed into him. Raising his tonfas once more to beat the pathetic herbivore to death, he only paused when Yukina raised a hand, asking him to stand down and wait. Grudgingly, he consented, sending another threatening glare at the herbivore who'd dared to disrespect her.

( _Nezu should be glad he was still conscious, but Yukina was far from merciful and Kyoya knew her better then anyone else. It was_ **no coincidence**.)

"Well, your **family** _issues_ aside...", she drawled, emphasising ' _family issues_ ' as sapphire eyes took a sharp glint, "lets talk about your education and consequent career, _ne~e?_ "

She took once step closer to him. Then another. All while talking.

"You graduated Namimori Middle school in 19XX, barely according to our files, and entered Namimori High purely because you lived in Namimori", she took another step, never stopping her words, "three years later, once more you found yourself barely able to graduate. This time with nearly twice as many issues from cases of bullying to extortion, complaints from teachers and students alike, all on top of your red-riddled grades."

She was standing above him, looking down on him with a cold smile on her lips, "...simply put. Tsunayoshi might not be the... _brightest_...of student but surely", she accentuated her words with a careless shrug, "a person teaching mathematics to middle-schoolers would be able to infer that Tsunayoshi's average of _27_ marks since the start of the year", she wavednthe Pages pointedly, "...is better then your average of _9_ marks in your first year of middle school? _Ne?_ **Ne.** _Zu._ **San?** "

She didn't even bother to listen to his splutters, this time she personally dealt him his due. A step on the ground created large waves, a mini earthquake so to speak, the impact shook the ground, creating a crater around the body while thrusting it into the air. Her feet snagged him midair and threw him up to around her shoulders. Her other leg met his stomach and the 42 year old male found himself slammed into the school wall hard enough to create a deep imprint onto the concrete.

"Well, when all's said and done", she lowered her leg and released her stance, dusting the invisible dirt from her uniform, "one can't help but wander just how a person with no talent, you in particular, managed to get into the most prestigious university in all of Japan", her eyes cooled and out of nowhere she pulled out a file, one of the folders she'd personally handed to Reborn, And she went for the kill, "Nezu Dohachiro, graduate of _XX University_ class, a **third rate** university, of 19XX in _elementary_ education. No honours to speak of and certainly no Todai certificate... did you know, falsifying documents, school records and diplomas falls under forgery and fraud", she said matter of factory, "and is punishable by level 5 imprisonment which consists of up to 10 years in prison."

She smirked coldly at the man. She, like Kyoya, had made sure not to use enough force to knock him unconscious. She watched as he lost his red flush and paled a deathly white, as cold sweat drenched his imitation brand name suit. His pupils dilated uncontrollable, his nose bloodied and body trembling with fear. She watched as his eyes flickered with countless emotions as the worst case scenarios came to life before his eyes, she knew he was guilty. Best of all was that so did he, and that there was nothing he could do to save himself. More or less appeased she retracted her claws and hid her fangs.

"Hmm~ well, lets not have it end that way, shall we?", her eyes blinked free of emotion, her calm, expressionless mask sliding back in place, she ignored the pathetic relief and hope in his eyes, "Nezu Dohachiro, on behalf of the Student Council I hereby terminate your employment here in Namichuu without compensation as per Article 83 section 7 of your employment contract. All fraudulent documents or information are to be handed to the Committee and as per clause 3, no details of your employment here is to be disclosed in any way, shape or form. You have until 4:30 this afternoon to clear your work station, it is advised that you do not seek any employment in Namimori for the time being, and if you must then please provide the correct document and find employment in your correct area. Should you be found working in anything but Elementary schools or jobs not requiring tertiary education or should you be found continuing to use false documents or credentials then you will be subjected to criminal prosecution."

' _Ah, he fainted_ ', she absent noted.

Yuki turned around, walking back towards the speechless group— minus Hibari and Reborn who was watching from afar —she gracefully stepped past the two first-years, throwing another spare uniform on top of Tsuna and giving a small nod to Gokudera, Hibari falling into step beside her even as he sent a glance to Kusakabe, ordering him to clean up. Kusakabe bowed, acknowledging the order, before gesturing for a group of pompadoured males to take action. The men immediately headed to a fainted Nezu, lifting him up and aside and out of the way as one made to call an ambulance and the others began repairing the damage the young kaicho had done.

Tsuna stared, wide-eyed and unseeing as his mind struggled to process just what the hell had happened _andwherethehelldidhischildhoodfriendgetthisuniform_ — **?!**

Gokudera, on the other hand wasn't much better off, although he had managed to snap out of his reverie as he— and Tsuna —was herded out of the field just as bulldozers and construction workers appeared. ( _What._ )

"Tch...", he clicked his tongue and glanced to the side, ' _that ice-freak took all the good parts..._ '

He had to admit though, although he'll never say it to her face, she'd done a good job. And he might be a _little_ impressed with her. Just a little.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV. Responsibilità (III)**

The days following that were relatively peaceful for Yuki, aside from doing Reborn the occasional favours, doing paperwork, spending time with Kyoya, doing paperwork, patching up Tsuna after his training from hell and doing paperwork, the only thing that worried her was her childhood 'playmate'.

He was _quiet_ , somber at times and knowing him like she did, that was not a good sign. He still laughed and smiled with her but they were dimmer, not forced like he'd normally do— _he knew better to pull that on her_ —but they were dull enough to make her send Kei out to watch him.

So, when she received a call at 6 PM that said childhood friend was still practicing out on a local field...it was, understandable, that she'd then sent for her spare phone, snatched her jacket and leapt out the window of a four-story house.

 **.**

"Ta. Ke. Shi", shivers ran through his body at the sound of a familiar, dangerously calm feminine voice.

"Hahaha..ne-nee-chan...", Yamamoto Takeshi sheepishly laughed, stepping back in fear at the displeased air around the calm faced ravenette, he tried to hide a wince as his bat hit the floor, but he couldn't stop the flinch when her eyes darkened.

"Arm. Now", she ordered, one arm crossed while the other stretched out expectantly.

"Maa, maa nee-chan...", he tried to reason only to gulp as her eyes narrowed marginally, she took a step forward. He stepped back. Another step closer. Another step back. Until she became sick of it and in a blink of an eye, the taller brunette found himself pinned against the equipment shed.

"One last time, Takeshi", she spoke into his ear, he hadn't noticed when his knees had collapsed, "your arm. **Now**."

Flinching, cold sweat began to drip from his forehead. Unconsciously he began to obey her demand only for pain to burst from his arm and a sharp cry piercing from his lips. His other hand snapped around its counterpart as he bent over in pain, not noticing even as Yukina shouted for an ambulance and coaxed him into a more comfortable position. He didn't notice as she gently pried his pained arm free and wrapped made a makeshift splint with a broom she'd cut cleanly in two and some bandages. He only felt pain, painpainpain, he vaguely heard her voice, calm and soothing as always as darkness enveloped him.

" _Takeshi._ "

 **.**

As always Yukina _couldn't_ voice the worry she felt for her childhood playmate and friend. She'd stayed as calm as usually as she almost mechanically directed the medical staff, sending for Committee members to investigate just what had happened and most importantly why. Even though she had a fairly good idea. She ordered Kei, who would be able to sufficiently inform the paramedics of any information required, to go with her friend into the ambulance. But she herself had immediately leapt over rooftops, cutting through the shortest way to the hospital. As soon as she burst through the rooms she'd fired orders, not requests like she would with Kyoya or Reborn, but orders strictly to be obeyed without question. If they wanted to live that is. Her aura, impatient and furious, her eyes, hard and cold, her body, tense and demanding, all conveyed the threat. She was not to be disobeyed or questioned.

She'd sent staff running to prepare, to draw up any important information from allergies to past histories before the paramedics could even call in. She'd gotten his room, the X-Ray, surgeons and surgery rooms, nurses and doctors alike on standby, ready for anything, filled out his basic forms and called Tsuyoshi all before they could hear the distant siren of the ambulance.

Within moments Takeshi was wheeled in, the temporary splint replaced with a proper brace and Mochida Kei easily keeping up as the staff ran in. She waved him over to brief her on his condition.

"Arm broken, if not badly fractured, in at least three places. Have been for a while", he quietly reported, "muscles overworked and torn, back and hip slightly bruised. Shoes signs of stress, lack of sleep and dehydration. He probably hasn't been eating properly as of late as well. I'm sorry, Kaicho, I should've watched him more carefully...", Yukina waved off his apology, what's done is done and even she knew better then to expect a third year studying for his exams to play constant babysitter to a thirteen year old. One who _**knew**_ better then to overwork himself so. Takeshi had been lucky Kei noticed him while walking to the convenience store. (Of course, that didn't mean either will be let off the hook so easily.)

Yukina wanted to curse, but she simply nodded in acknowledgment, sending Kei off to make arrangements, mainly to clean up the field and oversee the investigation surrounding this incident but also to keep an eye out for Takeshi's father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.

She glanced at the clock, it was getting late. Making a few more phone calls she arranged to stay the night here, it was Thursday and it wasn't like she couldn't miss a day off school, she just couldn't miss her paperwork.

Once she was done, she waited.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next day, after Tsuyoshi had arrived and spoke with the doctor in charge of his son, Yukina had went to the private room specially set aside and always available for her. She'd went to sleep there, and the next day had woken up as per usual and made a phone call to her partner. Giving him her firsthand report of the incident before he'd given her the results of his investigation.

Everything was as she'd expected.

Of course, she was _far_ from happy.

After giving the newly awaken Takeshi the lecture of his life time, she'd left with a warning not to do anything else stupid, especially while she's away. She was well aware that her lecture had yet to sink into the baseball star's selectively thick skull, and that her warning would mostly be ignored, forgotten and then outright disobeyed but she knew there isn't anything left for her to do. Besides, she had work to do that while not as important as her friend's life, is still urgent enough for her to leave him for a few days, she'll be back as soon as she can on Monday. With any luck, she'll be able to do damage control over whatever stupid situation her childhood friends get into in time. She'll make sure of it, actually.

Readjusting her tie and glancing at her watch, her eyes flickered back towards the white hospital building, before they refocused and wiped of any emotion as she stepped onto the plane.

 **.**

By the time her plane once more landed in Japan, Yukina was impatient. Some fucking bastards had dared to get in her way and no matter how quick she was to finish them off, a delay was still a delay and hence, unacceptable. She wasn't too worried since Reborn was with the boys but her mind was screaming for her to get the hell back to school and her instincts agree. So, without so much as a glance back she walked as graceful and as quickly as she could out the airport doors, one moment later and her helmet was in her hands, and she was on her custom motorbike, breaking as many traffic regulations as one could with no one daring to stop her.

Hell, she drove right past a police car she knew had the head of Namimori's Police Department and passed far by without as much as a hitch or a siren.

( _For a good reason of course, but that's for another time. She had idiots to punish._ )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Takeshi", Yukina's voice sliced through the noise on the rooftop, causing all student s to freeze in fear, said boy included.

All eyes snapped to the rooftop door, where she stood leaning against the archway, her expression unmoving but the air around her, dark. She stared at the crowd of insects buzzing uselessly around.

" **Leave** ", the rooftop was cleared within seconds, leaving the baseball player, ravenette and a certain brunette who was frozen stiff in shock. Casting a quick glance at the tuna-fish she ignored him as she glared at the taller male.

"To think, I'd be doing this again", Yukina sighed, before her sapphire eyes pierced into dark brown, " Takeshi."

"Hahaha...Yuki-nee...", Yamamoto's grip unconsciously tightened around the railing.

"Well isn't this familiar", she shook her head in disappointment, "how many times are you going to make me worried, Baka-Ame?"

Takeshi just laughed awkwardly in embarrassment while Tsuna stare wide-eyed and shocked at the two's interactions, his head snapping back and forth.

"I told you to not do anything stupid."

"I know...gomene, Yuki-nee-chan."

"It was an **order** , Takeshi."

"..."

"I can't say I'm... _surprised_ , more disappointed."

"Gomen..."

"To think you'd push yourself for those worthless teammates of yours."

"..."

"Takeshi, look at me."

His usual smile was gone as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. Brown orbs widened at the sadness darkening her blue eyes.

"Those...friends...of yours are _worthless,_ fake, _replaceable_ ", she said bluntly, "lazy pests who will leech off of you accomplishments. They mean _**nothing**_."

Just as his head was about to lower once more, his gaze snapped back at her next words.

"But what of your _father_? What of _me_? Do you think Amaya would be pleased with you? She'd greet you with a slap to the head before tossing you back down to us— although don't think you've escaped the slap", she added as an afterthought. Satisfied in how he flinched she continued, "Takeshi. You're _il mil fratello,_ _ **idiota**_. You are my _brother_ , my _childhood playmate_ and my _friend_. So do anything stupid like this again, and I'll _personally_ send you to **hell** , no questions asked."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the last part, causing all those in the vicinity to shiver and flinch in fear at the dark promise in her eyes. She stepped up towards the railing, lifting Tsuna onto his feet with one hand before crossing her arms expectantly and casually offering the other to the dark haired male.

Tsuna, slightly dazed, offered a shaky smile as he too offered a hand.

A smile broke out on his lips, the first real one in what seemed to be ages, and Takeshi reached out to both with his good hand.

"!"

"Takeshi—"

The world seemed to tilt as the railing, and concrete supporting them, collapsed.

 **.**

For Yuki, it happened in slow motion, so she took the chance, using every gram of training and reflexes to snatch the closer male– Takeshi —midair around his waist while the heavier male used his good arm to grab the smaller. She latched her free arm around the edge of the building, a meter or so from the rooftop with a grunt as the combined weight and force of the two growing males pulled her shoulder from it's socket. Loose rock pounded on her already strained arms, causing bruises and cuts to appear, not serious enough to do any permanent damage or scarring, but enough to draw her blood, which now trickled in small streams down her arm. She tightened her hold around the taller's waist, despite her dislocated shoulder she couldn't risk their death if she were to let go.

Both as the Student Council President of Namichuu and the childhood friend of both boys.

( _On another note, where the hell is Reborn?! He's late._ )

Even if she could, on her own, survive the fall. These two wouldn't without any aid.

 **.**

For Takeshi it was like the world fell apart under his feet, which it kinda did. One moment he was staring at his friends, the next the ground fell under his feet and all he saw was the blue sky, then he was falling. Suddenly, he wasn't. An arm, so fragile seeming and pale, was wrapped around his waist while his own had subconsciously wrapped around Tsuna's. He heard his nee-chan grunt, her arms tightening around him and all he could do was stare uncomprehendingly at the sky.

It felt as if, just as he'd found his place, his home, it was all going to be ripped away from him the moment he reached for it.

"Takeshi", Yuki, his mind snapped from its hazy state, turning to stare at the small ravenette strong enough to support to teenaged boys, he quickly shoved his awe back as he felt the soothing calmness wash over him, a side effect he'd come to know from interacting with the sapphire-eyed raven.

He tightened his hold determinedly around the dangling, smaller brunette's hand and stilled his body as best he can. It was the least he could do for them.

He will protect his friends.

Once this is over— _and he's sure they're going to come out alive, it's_ _ **Yuki-nee-chan**_ —he'll smile a real smile, worm out the worry from their minds, and soothe their fears.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuna was _afraid_. It was mostly adrenalin and guilt that fuelled him into charging up the rooftop and confronting Yamamoto. It was his fault the taller male broke his arm, he and his stupid advice. So when he burst through those doors and confronted his classmate he expected the usual jeers, taunts at his Dame-ness, anger and loathing, maybe even to be bitten to death or sent to hell by the head perfect or his childhood friend. Or maybe, just maybe he'd make a friend. What he wasn't expecting was to be dangling off a five story building with only the taller boy stopping him from falling to his death and his barely-taller-then-him female childhood friend stopping all three of them from falling to their doom.

( _Funny how ironic it is, she's usually the one sending them to their doom...although something tells him not to discount it just yet._ )

"Tsuna, Takeshi", he looked up fearfully at his name, to his relief and disbelief, Yukina seemed unperturbed by their situation...

"I'm going to let go now"

' _Eh?_ '

"EH?!"

 **.**

Yukina could still go on, despite the pain from her right arm it was more of an annoyance or irritation then anything else. It was just that, as it is, they'd be dangling here until someone— most likely Kyoya or Committee member which is the same as Kyoya coming himself —comes to 'rescue' them. Her pride aside, while she could hang on for that long, Takeshi probably couldn't. It was still a good hour, if not longer depending on how much the members would like to feel her wrath, by her estimates before the next patrol comes across here. The taller male is still injured and while he's proficient with his left arm it still isn't anywhere as strong as his right.

So she did the only thing she could.

"Tsuna, Takeshi...I'm going to let go now."

' _Its your move, Tsuna, Papa'n_ ', she mentally sighed, ignoring the scared shrieks as she lifted her pale finger from the concrete supporting them.

 **.**

 ***** ** _Bang_** **!***

 **.**

 **"MIDAIR REBORNNNN!"**

 **.**

Luckily for Yukina, she'd managed to escape being grabbed by her pretty-much naked childhood friend by turning and running along the building wall, leaping and twisting away from windows while stepping off the next block of solid concrete before leaping towards a tree branch. She'd latched onto the sturdy branch with her good arm before using the leftover force to swing herself upright. Just in time to see her two male friends land, limbs entangled, on top of one another. With one only clad in his blue boxers.

"You know...I would say I didn't but I did so, glad to see you realise your batting for the other team, Tsuna, Takeshi."

"HIIEEE!"

"Aha..ha.."

"Can't wait to see your harem, Tsu-kun."

"..."

"Ara...he fainted. Hm? Takeshi? _Takeshi_ ~ Guess he fell asleep...", she smirked.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After popping her shoulder back in place without so much as a wince she dropped the two off at the infirmary, with another spare uniform for Tsuna. (Cost deducted from Vongola-Budget of course) Dressing her wounds with a few bandages– mainly as a reminder not to use her right arm so much for the time being —she left to finish her Council work and to visit a certain raven haired perfect...and futilely hope he doesn't notice her favouring her arm. (She'd dislocated her shoulder to save them from falling to their deaths, she didn't need them bitten there today. Especially since she didn't feel like saving them again.)

 **.**

" ** _Yuki_** ", she stiffened, internally sighing at the murderous displeasure coating his voice, " **What. Happened.** "

She turned away from the file cabinet, to face the furious perfect staring pointedly at the bandages covering both arms.

" _Hmm_ ~", she hummed noncommittally, slowly placing the folder she'd pulled out on top of the steel cabinet and calmly walked up to the perfect, making sure to keep her movements natural and unhindered by her injuries, " _Kyo-kun_ , it's nothing... _major_ "

She soothed, even as his eyebrow raised and her glared at her injuries.

"...The railing on the west wing rooftop was loose along with the concrete it was sitting on", she finally explained, carefully leaving out the fact that it wasn't an accident as she'd implied, ( _nothing having to do with Reborn is although she wasn't entirely innocent in this..not that anyone needed to know, she was just the fail-safe)_ , "Two people important to me fell, I simply caught them."

She had her arms gently wrapped around him, and his own encircling her waist even if she could still feel his displeased glare.

"Kyo—", she would deny any accusations that she'd squeaked when the taller ravenette scooped her into his arm. A mafia boss. **Does. Not. Squeak.** (Sorry Tsu-chan...Reborn tends to...tutor...that out)

Resigning to her— _admittedly pleasant_ —fate she rested her head against his shoulders with a small pout, relaxing her body as he carried her bridle-style to the reception room while his glare kept anyone from so much as looking their way.

 **.**

In the infirmary...

"Ne, Tsuna", Yamamoto happily called out, refreshed but still bothered by one small thing...and one very, very dangerous thing.

"Hm?", Tsuna grumbled as he tugged at this pants.

"How do you know nee-chan?"

"Eh? Yu-chan?"

"Un!"

"I knew her since she first came here...she moved into a new house down the road to mine so we met when kaa-san came over to welcome them...", he fiddled with his belt, 'come to think of it...', "How do you know Yu-chan, Yamamoto-san? And why do you call her nee-chan?", he added in confusion.

The baseball player laughed, "ah well, my old man knew her mum so then it was like _whoosh_! And we became friends!"

'... _what?_ '

Shaking away his confusion at the slightly odd explanation he continued to listen, trying not to trip as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"And nee-chan's nee-chan! So what else would I call her, hahahah!", he chuckled, a wide grin on his face even as Tsuna tripped and face planted on the floor.

"Hiiee? But Yu-chan's the same age as us!", he shouted as he pulled himself up.

"Un! But she acts like a nee-chan!", Yamamoto grinned, "its like when I'm in trouble she goes _poof_! And suddenly appears and _whoosh_! **Bam**! Then everything's okay again!", he sent a blinding smile that would've sent his fans fainting from blood loss, as it is Tsuna was turning into a tomato.

But...he could relate.

"Yeah...Yu-chan's amazing", he agreed, smiling brightly as his eyes tinged orange.

"Yep! She's the best!", the two boys exchanged bright smiles, eyes sparkling as a background of flowers and sparkles seemed to appear.

* _Thump_ *

Ah...there went a poor bystander, that's a lot of blood...luckily for him Hibari was otherwise... _occupied_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki was not sulking as she was at into the couch. Kyoya had headed to the cupboards as soon as she was settled, coming back with his own first aid kit.

Knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him, she didn't so much as argue as he redressed the already healing wounds. She knew he needed the reassurance, that she was alright. She knew that he would investigate this incident, regardless of her explanation. He will find out everything that happened and just who was involved, and she won't do anything to stop him. It was her fault, her choice and she will accept the consequences.

So she simply watched.

He'd gently manoeuvre her limbs, dabbing softly at the pale, porcelain like skin as if it'd break if pressed just a little harder.

He'd hand her a glass of water and she'd accept wordlessly, digging through her pockets before popping a pill into her mouth.

Once he was finished her eyes were drowsy and her lips parted in a small yawn. A smile tugged at the older's lips. Gently scoping her up he slid underneath and laid on his back on the couch with the ravenette once more curled up against his chest with his arms around her waist. Her long, silky black hair spread on top of the two figures like a blanket.

Her small hand clutched onto his white shirt.

His long fingers running soothing patterns along her back.

Her breathing evened and her eyes fluttered close at the steady sound of his heartbeat.

He yawned as she felt her muscles relax, her warmth seeping through his clothes like his own to her.

Each other's soothing presence lulling them to sleep.

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake: Yukina's Thoughts (II)**

* * *

 **Gokudera Hayato**

 **.**

"Eh? Haya-pup?", Yukina blinked as she looked up from her work. She'd been reviewing a new business proposal, one for a shop in Namimori.

"Yes. What do you think of him?", the world's greatest hitman inquired.

"Eh, well that's quite random", she mused, clicking her pen once before placing it onto her desk, "Well, what do you want to know?"

She stood from her seat, heading to her cupboards for some coffee. It was still midday, with everyone still in class but she needed the caffeine if she wanted to finish her work early.

The black suited baby shrugged, "First impression, general thoughts, comments, complaints and anything you got about his combat ability. Anything you think or know about him."

"Ara...well, lets see", Yukina handed the baby the espresso she'd made, which he eagerly took as much as he tried to hide it, and settled back behind her desk, taking a sip before staring into familiar onyx eyes.

" _Hmm_ ~ while I haven't met the boy in person until recently there is a distinct resemblance to the Poison Scorpion", she took another sip, "they're siblings without a doubt, both have the puppy complex and odd, obsessive loyalty...I wonder if it runs in the family? Coyote was known to be quite the duckling to Nono in their youth, as G was said to be to Giotto...and of course the _big_ - **bad** Scorpion to the World's Strongest Hitman."

She chuckled as Reborn smirked in amusement, she tended to do that to him. Although he did note that her relationship with Bianchi is as bad as ever...possibly even worse. He'll have to make sure she's out of town when the rosette comes...

"Well, that aside...He's _weak_ ", she set he cup down, picking up her pen and another set of documents as she talked, "weak in _mind_ , weak in _body_. Explosives as simple and basic as dynamites will only get you so far...you'd be lucky— and damn good —if people were to call you a pyromaniac in the mafia with only common explosives. He's a Three of Spades, like Tsuna, if only slightly further along. He'll be a four or even five soon if he can stop throwing away his life at every opportunity and perhaps even use his flames."

"You seem concerned about him", Reborn offhandedly commented, even while his eyes remained calculating.

"Please, _papa'n_ I'm not— _and not ever going to_ —crushing on him", she cast him an unimpressed look, he'd shrugged, "The two of us have one main thing in common."

She stapled a stack together and slid it into a yellow folder, taking another sip, "We want to protect Tsuna."

Reborn was only slightly surprised at her confession, he'd known she'd formed some sort of platonic relationship with his student but for her to openly declare her intentions...just how strong is their bond?

"Of course, as things are I wouldn't trust him alone with Tsuna even if they were in the room next door", she narrowed her eyes, "he's weak, as I've said, Shamal only taught him the basics and his ' _work_ ' as a freelance will only get him so far if common bombs are all he has under his belt. He'll need someone to train him...they all do, even Takeshi since knowing you, he's next on your list."

Reborn neither confirmed nor denied the fact, simply offering his cup in a silent demand for more. Yukina shook her head in exaggerated exasperation, standing and accepting the object along with her own cup and heading to refill it.

"Aside from that, he's fast, as expected of a storm, but his stamina could use a lot of work", she mused, "if he wants to survive to protect Tsuna he'll need to quit smoking unless he can use his flames to neutralise the harm. But quitting would be better overall, he's temperamental and too easily swayed by his emotions, smoking on a mission could be fatal."

The Arcobaleno accepted his cup, this time Yuki simply leaned against her desk.

"I don't really have much else to say...he's smart, admittedly, but he isn't anywhere close to a strategist. Strategy is a skill he'll need, sooner then later, especially if he intends in remaining as Tsunayoshi's right hand man", she sighed delightfully at another mouthful of her blissful expresso, it isn't her favourite but she could appreciate a well-brewed drink and no, she isn't saying that because she made it. Look at Reborn and tell her her drinks are bad, the man/baby wouldn't go anywhere near instant coffee, or even Starbucks, "He has talent, potential and even determination. What he lacks is a cool head, the right mindset and humility. Pride and strength may rule the underground but arrogance and inability to admit and correct your own flaws will cost lives."

Nodding in agreement, the Arcobaleno finished his second cup. Setting the fine porcelain on to her desk he tilted his fedora in goodbye. Yukina nodded, tilting her own head in acknowledgment as she continued to sip her drink.

"Ciao."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake: If Yukina was...(I)**

* * *

 **...Like Lambo?**

 **.**

 **"MID-AIR REBORNNNNN!** SAVE YUKI AND YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILLLLL!"

 **.**

" _Mou_ ~ Are you guys okay?!", Tsuna gets up frantically.

Yamamoto nods, and stares at him with solemn eyes.

"Arigatou, Tsuna. You're amazing!", the taller boy laughed, "You're right, I have to do it with my dying will!"

"...", Yukina remained silent, her eyes shadowed by her dark bangs.

' _Eh?_ '

Startled eyes turned to face the oddly silent ravenette, eyes widening drastically at the slight tremors of her shoulders.

"Y-Yu-chan/Nee-chan?"

 _ ***Hiccup***_

' _Shit!'_

" _ **Uwaaaahhhhh**_ **!** ". The two males panicked as tears streamed down the girl's cheeks, eyes darting around as their mouths clumsily hurried to comfort her.

"Yu-chan! It's a-alright s-see?! We're fine—"

"Ne-nee-chan! Don't cry! Uh-um—"

 **"UWAAAAHHHHH!"**

" _Herbivores_. **What. Did. You.** ** _Do_** **?**!"

"Hi-Hibari-san!"

"Eh..hahaha..."

"For making what's mine cry, _**I'll bite you to death!**_ "

"...", a still trembling Yuki clung on to the elder raven haired boy, whilst said boy viciously beat the other two herbivores to death.

"Hn...", more or less satisfied at the near-dead bodies, Hibari turned to the raven haired girl, scooping her up in his arms before leaping away, fully intent on making his omnivorous partner smile once more.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake: If Yukina was... (II)**

* * *

 **...The Gamer (I)**

 **.**

 _[ Welcome to '_ _ **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'**_ _Loading saved data...]_

 _'...'_

 _[ Data loaded ]_

 _[ Welcome_ _ **((Yukina)**_ _) ! ]_

Yukina glanced at her clock, '3:00 AM'.

She stared back at the banner hovering in front of her eyes and slowly slipped off her glasses.

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

'... _I need to sleep._ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[ You have slept for 3 hours on a (Fit for Royalty Mattress), HP and FV fully restored ]_

 _[ Skill level up!_ ** _[Nocturnal]_** Lvl 40 _]_

 _[ Tip! To go to your_ _ **Menu**_ _, say_ _ **Menu**_ _]_

"..."

Yukina's flames flared from inside her, bloodthirstily searching for any mist users or flames fucking with her. Nothing escaped her flames.

 _[ Skill level up!_ _ **[Sensor]**_ _Lvl MAX Reflex + 10 ]_

 _[_ _ **[Sensor]**_ _has reached MAX level, new skill [Prediction] Lvl 1 created! ]_

 _[ Skill level up!_ _ **[Flame Control]**_ _Lvl 99 FV + 500 ]_

 _[ Skill level up!_ _ **[Blood Lust]**_ _Lvl 90 Power + 250, FV + 200, All stats + 100 ]_

 _[ Level Up!_ _ **((Yukina))**_ _Lvl — ]_

She closed all those screens.

Nothing was detected by her flames.

Nothing escapes her flames.

So what the _bloody fuck_ was going on?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End Note:**

Well? Was this chapter any good for something I literally wrote the majority of in class? (It's not like I'll fail, lol, not being arrogant or anything...) I had a bunch of ideas I did want to write but some of them would spoil the story more then what I've already written so, no can do. I will write them eventually though!

 **Important Information:**

...I don't really know if I need to explain anything...

 **1.** I really didn't know how to write Nezu's history or give him a reason to be such an elitist but I hope I did well enough.

 **2.** Omakes : the second one was an old idea I thought I'd throw in, the last one might seem unreasonable but I always found it weird how some fics with the same gamer theme have the characters start at level 1 despite their abilities and age. Yukina's stats might seem OP— they actually kinda are — but the reason is linked to the main storyline so bear with me. (Besides this is anime logic...)

 **3.** Yukina is NOT a Mary Sue, it's just that only the basics are covered in the daily life arc and I don't want to reveal too much for no reason.

 **4.** Tsuna and Yamamoto's admiration for Yukina is quite logical. Before Yuki, Tsuna was alone, made fun off openly and by everyone he met. But after, they only dared to do minor slights when she isn't in the vicinity. Takeshi was always popular, but alone. Yuki was the only one who reached out for the real him and stayed his friend even back when they were kids and popularity isn't as important.

 **5.** I'm sorry about the lack of 1891 in this chapter! I wasn't sure how to fit it in without drawing Hibari in too early. Even though this is a minor AU it's still largely canon.

* * *

 **Question: What do you think about a Tuna-fish harem?** (Tsuna, not actual Tuna. That would be a school, not a harem. ) It would be Yaoi (boy x boy) and Hibari and Ryohei will not be included since there's no way Hibari will leave Yuki (and vice versa, also it wouldn't be a 18OC fic if Hibari boards the All27 ship...) and I can't imagine Ryohei with anyone but Hana. Or do you think I should keep that as a side-story? Please review! I would love to hear you opinions. Btw, any of my questions can be answered at any time. Not just in between chapter updates.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Extra ~! If Yukina was... (III)**

* * *

 **...Hibari's Cousin?!**

 **.**

Hibari Kyoya and Hibari Yukina were a pair to be feared.

Matching raven hair and cold steel grey eyes.

Everyone thought they were twins.

It made sense that way.

How the two were always in perfect sync with each other.

How they behaved, how they never left each other's sides.

How they tolerate no one other then the other.

But they were all wrong.

 _He_ was born on the 5th of May.

 _She_ was born on the 15th of October.

He was her cloud.

She was his sky.

They were _cousins_ , believe it or not.

But.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Every morning sunlight filtered through the clear window glass, lighting up the room.

Two bodies laid curled on the soft white king sized mattress, the larger with his arms around the smaller.

The smaller with her head fitting under his neck, her nose buried deep into his chest.

The moment they sensed a change in their sanctuary, their eyes would snap open.

Sleep would cloud their matching eyes before vanishing with a blink.

The girl would let her eyes slowly close, tightening her grip around him for just a moment longer before she let go and released a content purr.

She would feel his chest rumble as he chuckled, she would smile as she felt his lips press on the crown of her head, the tightening of his arms around her waist.

"Morning, Kyo.", she would sigh, him grunting in response before tilting her chin to meet his eyes.

They were soft. Gentle. Warm. They reflected her own.

"Morning, Yuki.", he smiled, before leaning down.

Yep. Just another morning.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It wasn't until that _akambo_ came did their routine change.

Now, every morning they would listen to an all too frequent feminine shriek, followed by a series of explosions or loud thud.

But they would ignore it, of course, initially they had fully intended on biting to death the offending herbivore.

But a fight with that carnivore akambo was all too tempting.

Still, he would growl every time he heard that obnoxious sound and she would always wrap her arms around his and peck a kiss on his cheek.

It always worked, his focus would always return to her, although they would never forget the disturbances.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The first time they had met officially, it was in their office.

She had watched his back, never taking her eyes of of him.

He always had his eye on her, even if it didn't seem like it.

She hadn't let him fight alone, he never stops her from joining.

The only time those herbivores thought they weren't in sync was when he was hit.

...by a slipper.

She had smirked.

He had glared.

But internally, they were one.

' ** _I'll bite you to death, herbivore!_** **'**

The baby had saved the stupid herbivore.

She had saved them from a bath.

He had saved her from cleaning the office.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The second time was more... _interesting_.

They had wanted to go sakura viewing.

He secured the location.

She made their bento.

They had fought those herbivores.

She had stepped back to let him show his pride.

He had beaten up the persevered doctor for even looking at her.

They had conceded when they were infected.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The third time, they were at the festival.

She donned in a black and violet kimono.

He in his matching _yukata_.

But both wore their armbands.

And both were far from ' _relaxing_ '.

She stood at his side with impassive eyes.

He collected their usual fees.

When trouble came...

They put their peace back in place.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bite them all to death.

Send them to their hells.

Collect what is owed.

Of course, certain exceptions must be made.

But not without equal trade.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She had been getting updates from the hospital.

He informed the herbivores of that loud herbivore's injury.

They had went to bite that pineapple to death.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The worst thing..or the stupidest thing..that pineapple could've done was separate them.

He was agitated and furious without her.

She was lonely and lost without him.

They were merciless to return to each other.

That smoking herbivore freed him.

He freed her.

After tearing through every room in the building and savagely beating anyone in his way.

She supported both of them.

They hunted for their prey.

She fought beside him during the hunt.

When they fell, they fell together.

When it ended, no one had even noticed that they had in fact fallen in each other's arms.

No one noticed when she woke him and they left.

No one noticed when the two didn't turn up at school the next day.

And no one was stupid enough to even wander what is happening in their house that day.

After all, what would a pair of 'twins' be doing?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **There your have it!** Just some extra 1891 as a thank you for anyone who read all the way up to here. It's just that these questions really tend to bug me and I get wayy too impatient to publish whenever I have an idea bursting in my mind. That one was another one I wrote but then didn't get to post. I will probably continue it.

* * *

 **Your turn: Any questions, inquiries, ideas etc?**


	5. Responsibilità (IV) & Divertimenti (I)

**Chapter 4: Responsibilities (IV) & Amusements (I)**

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the wait! I had this ready for ages but for chapter 5 I'm still having a slight writer's block. Plus i just moved halfway across the country so I'm still adjusting, I apologies to everyone and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thank you to everyone who review, favorite and followed this story~!**

 **Word Count: 8,340**

* * *

 **V. Responsibilità (IV)**

 _She couldn't sleep again._

 _The night called to her, it's serenade keeping her from mindless darkness._

 _It told her tales of pain and triumph._

 _It sang of love and tragedy._

 _It whispered of soundless voices._

 _It wrapped a blanket of empty warmth._

 _She glided along the balcony floor, finger lithely trailing the metal rails._

 _She sang to the skies, sought comfort in the clouds, and found a brief reprieve in the moon from the darkness that is the night._

 _The cold lead her to her sheets._

 _A glass of water, a gulp to swallow._

 _And she was dragged under._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yukina was barely awake for the next week or so— _of course, that didn't mean she wasn't constantly alert_ —a combination of jet lag, paperwork and dealing with her family. It was to the point where she simply dumped her work on the Council with a note telling them to leave only what she needed to sign. (Which also meant they needed to find a new secretary...another one quit)

So after sleeping the day away in the infirmary, she'd check into the Council room and signed off on anything urgent, before heading to the reception room and crashing ( _gracefully_ ) on the couch. Once the second to last bell rang she'd get up, head back to her office and finish whatever was due in the next few days. (She never really can get ahead of her work...more piles on due the next day.)

Once she was done, she'd grab her jacket and jump straight out the office window before roof hopping to Tsuna's where Nana would pamper the poor, overworked girl until Tsuna comes home. She'd sleep for an hour, disappear, and come back tired once more in time for dinner before either crashing in the guest room or heading home.

On another note, she's been doing this one and off for the past three weeks and he still hadn't noticed. (Reborn's a different case, and she carefully avoided the interrogating looks from the hitman.)

That was until she decided to take over Tsuna's bed and was woken up.

By Gokudera.

Literally, they tried to dump him on top of her.

 ** _*Smash*_**

Gokudera's unconscious body broke through the wooden door, slumping against the opposite wall.

Tsuna and Takeshi stared, frozen at the figure couched in a defensive stance on the be. Long raven hair acting as a curtain shielding her eyes from sight but did little to shield them from the force of her irritated glare.

" _HIIIEEEE?!_ What are you doing here, Yu-chan!", Tsuna shrieked, his finger shaking as he pointed at her. (Rude, Reborn will have to fix that.)

"Sleeping", she deadpanned, running her fingers through her, somehow, neat locks,"or at least I _was_."

She sent another brief glare at the 'intruders', her eyebrow quirking at a familiar rosette...who glared heatedly back.

"But why in my bed?!", the brunette protested. (Gokudera. Anyone?)

Yukina ignored his question and dismissed Bianchi's displeasure, she moved to straighten her uniform before walking past the two boys.

"I'm going to help mama'n in the kitchen, be sure to be done by dinner", she left.

"Mou...what's up with her?", Tsuna grumbled, his eyes lingering at the empty doorway with a hint of worry. Yukina generally disliked being woken up, and likely violent, but aside from a fist a centimetre from your eyes she never showed her displeasure. It didn't sit right with him to actually see her annoyed. (Because Yukina has _**never** _ gotten angry, not even the time he tripped an accidentally set her finished paperwork on fire. He'd been banned from her office ever since and she did ignore him for an entire month but she was annoyed, not angry, _never **angry**_.)

"Hmph, that girl...", Bianchi frowned, her eyes sparked with dislike as she crossed her arms and glared at the door.

"Eh? Bianchi-san", Tsuna called out as the older woman looked uncharacteristically displeased.

' _She really looks like Gokudera-kun when she's angry..._ ', he absently noted.

' _Eh_?'

"Bianchi-san...do you know Yu-chan?", he hesitantly asked as the woman's gaze continued to narrow at the door.

"Yu-chan?", she scoffed, scowling unhappily, "That heartless girl actually lets you call her that?"

'?! What?!', Tsuna's eyes widened, his face paling while his teeth involuntarily grit together to stop the sudden burst of emotions from exploding. He must've heard it wrong—

"I know her all right, " she scowled, not noticing the way Yamamoto's eyes narrowed sharply and Reborn's own were shadowed by his fedora, "not only does she always act like she owns the place she dared to try and steal my precious Reborn from me! She's just some spare, I remember how she was when we were younger, she wasn't just cold, she would attack anything around her! She'd nearly killed me! She even try to hurt Reborn! A heartless mo—"

 _ ***Bang!***_

For once, Tsuna didn't say a word when a bullet flew past him, blasting a hole in his bedroom wall just millimetres from Bianchi's face, his expression a shadowed by his long fringe.

"Re-Reborn!", she cried out in shock.

"Tsuna, keep working. Bianchi. Yukina is off limits", punctuating his words with killing intent he watched as Tsuna seemed to hesitate before calming down. Bianchi seemed to want to say something but faced with her beloved's displeasure she meekly nodded, clenching her teeth.

"Ara, ara...You don't need to help me, Yu-chan!", Nana smiled happily as she watched the ravenette cook with ease, "you've been looking so tired lately, why don't you go up and take a nap?"

Yukina gave a small smile as the brunette woman fussed over her, she'd politely declined saying she was happy to help and ignore the lingering exhaustion in her body as she placed the finishing touches. Nana squealed in delight at the beautiful feast on the table, much as she'd often done when Yukina dropped by to help.

Everything from Japanese to Italian and even a dish or two of French laid in a beautiful arrangement in the wooden table. She place small, appetiser dishes furtherest from the centre and had it gradually build up from light to heavy foods. At the centre she decided a hot pot would be best to serve with so many people, and she'd carefully made sure that every flavour would balance with each other. She was also careful enough not to show her complete exhaustion in front of a delighted Nana.

Ah, she ignored the large bodied man who came in since the door was unlocked,

It wasn't like they didn't have the World's Strongest Hitman.

"I'll go call the rest, Yu-chan you can start eating!", Nana smiled as she trotted up the stairs, Yuki lazily nodding in agreement. She swiftly filled her plate and then took a seat near the exit, by the time the rest came herding down the stairs her plate was empty and she was sipping at a warm cup of green tea, her bag hanging from her chair.

"Sugoi~, as nice as usual, Yu-chan", Tsuna smiled as everyone stared at the feast in wonder, and then at the black haired girl who ignored them.

"Haha, as fast as usual too, nee-chan", Yamamoto laughed as he took a seat, grabbing a plate before happily piling food on top.

Reborn nodded in approval as she pushed a plate with a combination of his favourite dishes, watching as she completely ignored Bianchi's presence.

Yukina went to the fridge, pulling out a slice of shortcake.

"Ah! Lambo-sama wants that cake!", Lambo shouted, leaping from his seat and pointing at the plate in her hands.

"Eat first, there's enough for everyone", Yuki quietly commands, settling back into her chair and ignoring the child's whines, she raised an eyebrows at the exhausted aura from the 3 teenaged boys.

"Tsuna I can understand...Takeshi is reasonable but, what problem could stump the smart lil' kitten, _Haya-kit_?", she sipped some more tea before taking another small bite of the dessert.

"Why you—", Gokudera growled.

"Hiieee! Gokudera-kun, stop! Yu-chan stop provoking him!", Tsuna wailed, frantically trying to diffuse the situation.

"Ma~h, isn't it alright if we just showed her? Here, nee-chan", Yamamoto smiled as he pulled out the worksheet, "question 7"

Yuki simply glanced at it, amusement lighting her eyes as she she observed her papa'n and then the challenging look of contempt from Gokudera.

"See, Yu-chan! Sensei is so mean, is was a university level questio—"

"3"

"—n...eh?", all eyes snapped onto the ravenette.

"The answer, it's 3", she calmly expanded, "if you factorise and decompose the equation, using simultaneous equations you will find the values of x, y, z and a, and then by substituting the values of x and y whist factoring z and a into the fox-tail formula you get 3. Of course if you were to make a mistake in the formula it would be 4, if you make a mistake in the first 2 steps it would be 5.6 rounded to the nearest decimal."

After offhandedly making their hours of hard work and torture into barely a few seconds, Yukina stood to go wash her plates.

"Ah, I can do that, Yu-chan", Nana quickly went to grab the girl's plates, only for Yuki to assure her it's alright. A heartbeat later and the dishes were sparkling clean and put away in their respective drawers.

"Mou...", Nana pouted as she was ushered back into her seat.

Yuki strapped on her bag, bowing briefly to excuse herself.

"I'll be going home now, I'll see you guys tomorrow (probably) next time, do watch where you throw your pets."

"Ah! Yu-cha —...n", Tsuna groaned as his childhood friend disappeared through the door.

"Don't worry, Tsuna, we'll see her at school", Yamamoto smiled as he patted the shorter brunnettte on the shoulder.

"H-hai...", he sighed.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki wasn't happy.

She also had a headache.

Several in fact.

"EXTREMEEEEE!", ah. Here comes one now.

Glaring murderously as a blur of white came roaring into the school, her mood drastically plummeted as it collided with a figure in black. The pen in her had snapped, turning into mangled pieces of metal.

Her eyes trailed to the constantly multiplying pages on her desk, then to the two fighting in the front gate. She carefully slid off her glasses, sliding it into her pocket and was half a beat away from jumping out the window when a familiar voice chirped in.

" _Ciaossu_!"

She stared, sighed, and changed courses to the filing cabinets. Under 'S' she pulled out a file and handed it to the amused baby.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, 2nd year boxing club captain. Do what you want but if there's anymore paperwork...", her lips curled up predatorily, " _ **I'll send you all to hell.**_ "

Reborn chuckled, tilting his fedora in acknowledgment but wordlessly left, leaving a sighing Yuki to call up her latest secretary.

"Hai, Yuki-sama!", she cast a disinterested gaze at the girl.

"Redistribute the paperwork, make arrangements to reduce the workload for any school damage fees and contact Kusakabe and revise the DC's patrol route for tomorrow, avoid the sport clubs. Tell him I'll take care of it", she ordered, pulling out her phone to contact Kei. She ignored as the girl flushed and respectfully bowed before hurriedly carrying it her order. They were always like that at first. The newbies from her 'fan club' that is.

"Kei, come to the office", she simply said, before jumping out the window. Leaving the dazed and squeaking secretary and the piles of paperwork re-designated for her vice.

She's had enough of this shit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Of course the fates wouldn't leave her to rest.

One Italian was fine.

Two was inevitable.

She'd even tolerate 3 despite the crowd.

But four, with one of them being _**the** _ perverted asshole...well, Yuki reflected that her actions were entirely justified as she proceeded to slam a fist into Shamal's stomach, leaving his eyes popping out as he flew out the window he'd tried to come through.

 _'It's that time, huh_ ", she didn't want to deal with **this** shit either.

"Kei"

"Hai, hai...oyasumi, Kaicho!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She snuggled into the black fabric, a hand running through her hair as she dove into a dreamless sleep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When she went to dinner that night, she half listened as her childhood friend frantically narrated today's disasters. Not much was different from her calculations, the Skull disease she could vaguely recall, his humiliation was to be expected since, it's Reborn, Shamal she'd priory been...acquainted to.

"Hiiee?! You threw him out the window?!", she nodded, waving it off as she continued to eat at a 'lazy' pace. Today was hamburger steak.

"Ah...", she stopped mid-bite, ignoring the curious stares she began dreading for tomorrow.

 _'We have a meeting...'_ , now torn between ditching and leaving it to Kei...she froze as she caught her papa'n's sharp gaze.

' _I know, I know...a boss never runs away...unless it's from paperwork_ ', she internally wilted as she nibbled at her steak. Resolving to confront the situation tomorrow she continued to rapidly devour the food while Reborn continued to steal Tsuna's portions and the brunette helpless to stop him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"As per normal the Student Council will be overseeing this meeting, in front of you is the budget and room assignments for each club and committee. Any questions?", Yuki calmly sat at the head of the table, Kei acting as her assistant and standing to her right. Hibari sat at the windowsill to her right, Kusakabe in his place was reading through the plans and taking notes in his place. The other club leaders were sitting along the table, although there was a distinct no-man's zone around the Disciplinary Committee Chairman.

"Ehh~ Kaicho, why is there a committee using the reception room? That's too sly!", a girl from the newspaper club complained, she'd been planning to use the space to conduct interviews and meet up with her boyfriend. The room was the most well furnished and even had an air conditioner!

Beside her, the leader of the handicrafts club hurriedly moved to silence the girl.

"That space has been reserved by the Disciplinary Committee through prior arrangement with the principle and the Council for the past few years now. Please take note that even if that wasn't the case, the reception room is off-limits for students without permission", Yuki coldly spoke, she wasn't even the slightest bit interested in a herbivore's whines. The room was located at an isolated location facing the school's Sakura courtyard and its furniture and design was personally done by her as a gift to Kyoya when he first established the committee, there's no way she'd let some insect to infest the space.

Well, even if she didn't mind, Kyoya definitely would.

"Is there a problem?", the male ravenette asked, an underlying pressure in his words.

"N-no! Gomenasai, Hibari-san!", the girl frantically apologised, visibly relieved when he ignored her and turned to face Yuki. She nodded and then turned to the clubs.

"Well then, if there are no objections—"

 **"Hold it!"** , everyone flinched as the door was slammed open and 3 boys strolled in with arrogant expressions. Nervously, the members of the council and committee eyed their respective leaders, watching for their reactions to the intruders.

The only sign Yukina was even heard the interruption was a slight pause as her hand moved to slide off her glasses. While the club members were relieved at the lack of a reaction, the council and committee straightened, trying to smother the fear in their eyes.

The air around Hibari changed. Steel grey eyes darkening at the intruders.

"Ne, isn't it weird for a committee to use the reception room?", the leading male haughtily spoke, "The Kaicho sure is chummy with the DC...it can't be a coincidence that a committee would get a room students normally aren't allowed in."

"Heh, you think so too huh!"

"Yeah, I sense a conspiracy going on!"

The trio taunted, sniggering as they confidently looked down upon the two ravens. What did they have to fear?

There's three of them and there's witnesses all around, not to mention there's bound to be some other members who'd support them...

The room was silent, no one wanted to get involved.

Yuki stared at the arrogant insects buzzing in front of her.

That room had been in use by the Disciplinary Committee for years now. The girl she could excuse, as she's a transfer student from Midori, these insects however...

"Hmph...coming in late, disrupting the meeting, crowding", Hibari calmly ticked off each offence,

"Members of the Tree-planting committee sure are bold", Yuki remarked with a cold look, ignoring the idiot-trio she gestured for Kei to begin packing up while she addressed the other clubs.

"As there are no objections, this meeting is concluded. If you have any questions direct it to another club leader or a member of the council. The next meeting is for class representatives in regards to the Athletics carnival, please remind them. Dismissed", she waved them out just as Kusakabe and 3 DC members walked in, each grabbing hold of the insects even as they helplessly struggled.

"Rules are there for a reason, insects. One club representative per meeting with the exception of the council and committee. As for the reason", she looked down on them as she rested her head on her palm, leaning back in the large comfy chair with an elbow on top of the armrest and a hand lazily holding a pen, "isn't avoiding our ire enough?"

A thin red cut appeared on the leader's cheek, a trickle of blood dripping from the wound. He froze, eyes darting to the edge of his vision. Buried in the wall behind him was the pen the Student Council President had been holding. In her hand was a second identical pen, skilfully twirling in between her fingers. The intruders collapsed onto their knees, held upright only by the Committee members, their face pale from fear.

"Dismissed."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She found it amusing, to an extent, that those herbivores would whine so much about the reception room, but failed to realize the Student Council had changed locations and was now occupying equally luxurious rooms.

They believed that the DC only occupied the reception room.

The Committee actually had a main office, a storage room, secondary office and lounge, all of which she'd approved of and furnished upon the Committee's establishment.

Traditionally, the Student Council shared one large room on the second floor.

Yuki, however, upon gaining the position had promptly claimed a room on the 3rd floor for her office, remodelling it to suit her just as she'd done with the reception room, and added a second office nearby for Kei along with a storage room near the main Council offices.

All items within the 4 offices were genuine top-of-the-line brand name goods and imported from Italy.

The reception room had always been lavishly done for receiving important guests, but how would a middle school afford even one item in the new rooms? Those herbivores knew nothing about the room's value.

Even now it was constantly being improved, the rooms were Yuki's gift to Kyoya and neither would let it go to waste.

So, they were understandably pissed when a day later the head perfect found intruders in his office.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki had been sleeping on the couch when she first sensed someone other then Kyoya enter the room. She frowned, vaguely registering the 3 familiar presences before snuggling into the jacket acting as her blanket. Kyoya will take care of them.

She was sleepy.

She drifted off as a warm hand reassuringly stroked her hair, a small smile on her lips.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Her instinct screamed for her to wake up.

Without a second thought Yuki was already in front of Kyoya, her blue eyes tinted purple as a barrier formed around them the moment she sensed the danger.

 ***BOOMMM!***

She glared silently out the window. The entire office was scorched black, but not beyond repair, so she didn't spare it a second glance. The only thing they'd need to replace is the couch, chair and plants. Everything else is reinforced and with a quick clean they'd be as good as new.

It won't be cheap by most standards but to the heiress of one of the largest famiglias and heir to the _Hibari Clan_...well, it's not even worth mentioning.

She was however, upset that they disturbed her sleep, dared to intrude into their territory and then potentially harm her partner.

Yukina always takes care of what's hers.

Giving one last frown out the window she immediately went to Kyoya, who was observing her for any wounds. She smiled lightly before showing him she had no injuries, while her own eyes ran over him to make sure he was the same. Her lips twitched when she spotted some dirt on his hair and a faint red mark shaped _oddly_ like a sandal... but he was otherwise unharmed. She reached out, gently brushing the dirt away while he stood still, letting her.

"Not a word", he nearly sulked, Yuki held back a giggle as she nodded obediently.

"Not a word", she echoed, finishing her self-appointed task. She brushed off the dust on his shoulders just as pompadoured men appeared at the door.

"Hn. Clean up this mess", Hibari ordered before her once more swept up the shorter girl into his arms, cradling her to his chest as they left the room. Giggling lightly she snuggled into his warm throats and breathed deeply, ticking his bare neck. He cast an amused look at her, warmth in his eyes as he slid open her office door and crashed onto her couch, an arm around her waist as she lied on top of him.

"Your birthday...", he suddenly spoke up.

"Hmm?", she mumbled.

"Mother asks that you join her and father in Kyoto", he quietly informs, "Uncle is also joining us."

"Un...when?", she sleepily asks.

"We leave after school on the 15th, we'll be back by Monday before school", Yuki nods happily in agreement.

"M'kay...sounds..nice..."

She smiled warmly at him, her eyes drooping as she was steadily lulled to sleep by his constant heartbeat. He smirked in content as his eyes closed, his fingers caressing her back as he drifted to sleep after sending a quick affirmative to his mother.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI.** **Divertimenti (I)**

The athletics carnival was a nightmare.

Of course, it didn't help that she decided to join in.

"It wouldn't be fun to have 2 against 1 would it now...", Tsuna stiffened as Yuki's voice easily caught everyone's attention. She stood in front of the other Student Council members, arms crossed and a dominating air pressing down on her surroundings. She waved for the third pole to be erected and smirked at the incredulous gazes she'd attracted, "Team C...I suppose you'll do."

Hurriedly, the students from said team surrounded the newly added pole. Smirking challengingly at the other two teams Yuki jumped up, twisting backwards in the air before landing feet first on top of the pole. She crossed her arms and tilted her chin up, challenge underlining her gaze.

Hibari's smirk widened as his gaze sharpened, his bloodlust leaking through. His tonfa gleamed dangerously as his jacket billowed with the wind.

Tsuna cowered into himself, his childhood friend was vicious when she competed, Hibari will be even more vicious if she joins in. She- no, _they'll_ devour him whole! He whimpered helplessly to himself.

The referee had been frozen as two unexpected players entered the competition, he gulped as he instinctively cowered under their combined, overpowering, presence. At twin glares he shrieked before raising the flags, his eyes turning white as his knees shook unsteadily.

"R-READY...SET... _ **GOOO**_!", the flags dropped and the field became a war zone.

" _H-HIIIEEEEEE!_ ", Tsuna grappled the pole for balance, desperately trying not to fall.

"Hn...take out the weak herbivore first."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Move."

With that, the bloody pole battle began. Team B launched an offensive against Team A, who was focusing in defence, Team C initially stayed on the sidelines but at Yuki's words, roared as they joined in on the attack against Team A.

Yuki snorted at that.

Of course they'd choose to gang up on Team A rather then fight Kyoya.

She looked down on the pathetic herbivores as they swarmed at the 'weakest' team. They were easily getting overwhelmed and Reborn had yet to show...

She was getting bored.

 **"MID-AIR REBORRNNNN!"**

' _That's more like it_ ', the people around the female ravenette shivered violently as her skirt fluttered wildly. Her smirk widened and fang-like teeth p gleamed from under her cherry lisps. Her bloodlust shot through the air and in response, Hibari gave a wild smirk as his own reached out to meet hers.

Finally.

" **GOOO!** ATTACK THE LEADERS!", seeing Tsuna's eyes alight, his will aflame, sparked something she'd long buried in the depths. She could almost taste it—

"Eh?"

"..."

' _This...is unexpected._ '

Yuki deadpanned, her previous excitement nonexistent as she stared blankly at not only her childhood friend but also at his 'guardians'.

Honestly...even fratello's guardians wouldn't screw up that badly. Infighting is normal, but...

They have a long, _long_ , way to go.

She felt like beating something up.

She perked up.

She turned her attention to her partner.

She didn't feel like joining in the herbivore's scuffle.

She wanted to _play_.

She sent him a playful smirk, mischief dancing in her eyes. His lips twitched.

Without a word, the two ravens clashed in the sky.

The ensuing casualties for bystanders were not of concern as they two ' _played_ ' together, the unspoken rule of _'don't touch the ground'_ resulting in injuries to the unfortunate persons who happened to be their stepping stools.

Throughout all of this the parents decided to go with the 'it's-just-a-game' flow Bianchi had set, purely out of fear for the two battling in the sky.

And thus Namichuu's athletics carnival became a common nightmare for all students involved for a very, very, long time.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _~ * midori tanabiku namimori no_

 _dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_

 _itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage_

 _aa... tomo ni utaou namimori chuu— *~_

A child's singing echoed through the room, the distinctly female childish voice waking the sleeping occupants. A pale hand reached out from under the blankets.

" _Ciaossu_!", Reborn's own squeaky voice rang out as the call was accepted on speaker.

"Baby", Hibari yawned in acknowledgement, his silver eyes sharp even with his ruffled hair. A small figure moved from under the blankets, curling into itself as it buried into the sheets. The perfect's lips twitched in amusement.

" _Dame-Tsuna killed someone_ ", his eyebrow rose, " _We need you to come and dispose of the body at Dame-Tsuna's house._ "

He was skeptical, but catching on to the Baby's amusement he deduced something else was going on. That small-herbivore hit him with a sandal and constantly hid behind his partner. The latter was actually more irritating.

"Hn", _you owe me one._

" _Of course_ ", came the reply.

Hanging up, he smirked in satisfaction. The baby was strong, like his uncle, and it always brought him pleasure to fight with a fellow carnivore.

Speaking of which...

 _~ * midori tanabiku namimori no_

 _dai naku shou—_

This time it was the voice of a young boy.

" _Ciaossu_!"

"Ciao", Yuki poked her head out the covers, her eyelids still drooping.

" _Dame-Tsuna killed someone_ "

"...give me 10 minutes", she was almost whining. Almost.

Hanging up, she pouted as the silver-eyed male beside her shook his head in amusement.

"Come on, we need to get changed", he indulgently picked her up as she spread her arms childishly. Their matching black pyjamas exchanged for their school uniforms.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They drove along the road, it might be a surprise to some but they did obey the road rules, neither felt like rushing and so they quietly enjoyed the morning breeze. Kyoya was nearly 16 so he technically will be legally allowed to drive a motorcycle on his next birthday in a few months time and due to certain factors it honestly didn't matter either way. No one would've been brave enough to stop him either way, especially in Namimori.

Yukina was the same and she'd been given a special licence so it was no problem. If someone stopped her then Kyoya can easily take care of it even if she couldn't. Right now, however, she was sitting sideways in front of Kyoya on his bike, pressed against his chest as the male drove through Namimori after she gave him the address to Tsuna's house.

By the time they got there she absently wondered what the point was. It was impossible for Tsuna to have killed someone — s _he ignored the small voice saying '_ yet' — and she'd gotten word that Moretti was in town so it was easy enough for her to deduce what was happening.

Kyoya still wanted to go though.

So, she simply tagged along.

"Yo"

"Ciao"

They entered through the window.

"Hiiee! H-Hibari-san, Yu-chan!", the former was squeaked in fear, the latter in happy relief. Hibari ignored that for the time being.

"I came by so that the baby would owe me one. Sort of like a deal", Hibari spoke, staying beside Yuki who just looked bored even as her other childhood friend was tearfully pleading her with his eyes.

"We've been waiting for you...", Reborn greeted, eying the pair. He hadn't expected them to come together...this was worth looking into.

Hibari arched an eyebrow as he stared at the 'corpse', ignoring the herbivores he nudged the body with his foot.

"Hn...good shot. You got the heart in one", the DC chairman played along with the baby's plans, the herbivore's reaction is too amusing, besides you can't blame him for being a little vindictive. He hated being woken up during the few opportunities he had to sleep in, and that fluffy haired herbivore is too close to Yuki.

"Ok", he smirked, "I can dispose of the corpse for you."

Ignoring Tsuna's spluttering, Yuki lazily fiddled with her phone.

She'll let Kyoya have his fun...

' _Ah, a text from fratello_...', she absently typed away at her phone, ignoring the panic that that simple action caused.

Tsuna on the other hand had mistakenly assumed she was ordering the DC members to come, leaving him to despair and panic as he tried to stop her.

"Yuki, lets go", she slid her phone back into her pocket at Kyoya's words, happily following him out the window.

It wasn't like there was a corpse to dispose of in the first place and they have sleep to catch up on.

* * *

 **By voting results of the poll, I bring you the third instalment of 'Yukina's Thoughts' featuring...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hibari Kyoya!**

* * *

 **Omake: Yukina's Thoughts (III)**

* * *

 **Hibari Kyoya**

"Ah! Yuki-chan!", Kyoko smiled as she spotted the raven haired girl with her male companion, she waved a hand at the younger girl her long amber hair fluttering. The girl looked up at the brunette, nodding in acknowledgement and saying something to the male. He nodded, patting her hair before heading the opposite direction while Yuki walked up to the bubbly girl.

"Kyoko, Hana", she nodded in greeting, taking a seat. The years haven't changed them much, although Yuki's hair was now tied at the nape with a silver clasp and she was wearing the dark sapphire blue blazer with a matching skirt and white undershirt of the Namimori High School Student Council uniform. Heads turned wherever she went but that was something that never changed.

"Yo, Yuki", Hana greeted, browsing through the cafe menu, sweeping a stray lock of her short brunette hair behind her ear.

"Yuki-chan, was that Hibari-san?", Kyoko was smiling brightly, sparkles in the air. Yuki blinked but nodded at the honey haired girl.

"Yeah", she confirmed as the waiter, an 18-20 year old male, came over to their table, "tiramisu, vanilla and green tea ice-mochi and ice lemon tea."

"Jeesh, Americano and a chocolate gâteau for me", Hana handed over the menu.

"Hmm...strawberry shortcake and a chocolate milkshake for me please!", Kyoto smiled at the male as she ordered.

"Hai~, I'll throw in a sundae on the house for you beautiful ladies", the waiter smiled flirtatiously at the trio of beautiful girls.

"Hehe, hontou ni? Arigatou~!", Kyoko smiled happily, while Yuki ignored the male and Hana snorted in contempt. She liked older guys but this one was like those monkeys at school. The male smiled flashing a flirtatious wink at Yuki, who ignored him.

" _Ho~h_ , popular aren't you, Yuki-chan", Hana smirked at the younger girl, who gave a deadpanned stare.

"Insects...", she scoffed, resting her elbow on the armrest and lazily cradling her head in her palm with a bored look on her face, "not interested."

Hana shook her head, laughing while Kyoko giggled.

"Un! Besides you have Hibari-san, don't you Yuki-chan!", the short-haired brunette cheerfully chirped. Her eyes shining knowingly.

Yuki seemed to freeze before giving a vague smirk.

"Oh, that violent monkey...what's the deal with you two anyway, Yuki", Hana's eyes narrowed an eyebrow raised as she stared at the girl.

Yuki didn't respond as the waiter came back with their order, he place Hana and Kyoko's first before carefully placing hers. The blue-eyes girl watched disinterestedly as the male very obviously attempted to charm her. Her tiramisu had a heart drawn on it with the cocoa powder, there was extra mochi she hadn't ordered and her ice-tea looked far fancier then it did on the menu. She blinked, her expression unchanged as the male set a large parfait at the centre of the table, all while staring at her with a seductive smile.

"There you go, the parfait's on the house", the male smiled, "ah, my names Yusuke by the way, call me if you need anything."

The male pointedly looked at Yuki, winking as he slid a piece of paper with his phone number towards her before leaving. The girls were silent for a moment before Kyoko squealed while Hana laughed as Yuki looked at the piece of paper as if it offended her.

"Oh, man...what was up with that flirty-monkey", Hana was clutching her stomach, "he's definitely a player!"

"Kyaaa! Yuki-chan!", Kyoko was absolutely sparkling, her eyes alight, "so, so..what are you going to do?"

Yuki's eye twitched, she definitely wasn't imagining the mischief in the brunette's eyes. She instead reached for her tea, taking a sip of it before replying.

"Nothing, I don't need to", with that ominous comment she reached for her mochi.

Hana snorted, "Yeah, because your boyfriend is going to kill him."

Yuki glared at her, but didn't deny it. Kyoko, however, was beaming more intensely.

"Un! I feel sorry for him but Hibari-san really cares for you!", _and possessive_ , she internally added. As Yuki's only female friends they'd been exposed to the raven haired boy more often then most students for the past few years, it was subtle but Hana and she were well aware that the boy hated anyone taking the raven-haired girl away from him, even her friends. The only good thing was that they were both girls, and they promised to keep any boys away from her.

 _'Ah...oops_ ', Kyoko exchanged a quick glance with Hana, both realising their mistake. They forgot to keep the waiter away from her...

Hana sighed, Kyoko giggled.

' _That monkey's not going to let us go out alone for a while_...', normally Hana would be protesting on her friend's behalf. But she wasn't stupid, it was Hibari Kyoya for goodness sake. Then again, Yukina could've prevented this...she shot an unhappy glare at the other raven haired girl.

"What do you even see in that violent monkey anyway", Hana sighed as she propped her head on her elbow on the table, sipping her coffee. Kyoko was smiling again, leaning in eagerly to hear her response. Yuki ignored them as she polished of her sweets, sipping at her tea languidly while the other two sat at the edge of their seats— even if Hana was try's to be subtle.

"Partner...", she finally spoke up just as Hana was about to snap at her.

 **""Eh?""**

"He's my partner", she repeated, "I've known him since I first moved in and not once has he betrayed my trust...my faith...my expectations. He's someone I can leave my back to, someone I can let know all of my weaknesses because I know he'd be there to cover them. I feel free with him, like two clouds drifting in the sky..."

Her eyes became slightly dazed, Kyoko was giggling with pink cheeks while Hana was a full blown red.

"Humans naturally seek the feeling of safety, of _security_ ", she spoke quietly, her voice just a touch huskier, "Kyoya...he is violent, he has a short temper and a bloodlust that most would faint from not even a heartbeat after exposure", that's...Hana snorted while Kyoko air-headedly smiled, "but...he's dedicated to his beliefs, he's the type that won't betray and someone whose respect can only be deservedly earned. He protects me but doesn't coddle or lock me away, he treats me so warmly...most people think he's an ice block but honestly he's more expressive then most give him credit for!"

She huff lightly, her eyes shining, "he does talk you know? Of course he also grunts a lot but that's in the family", she waves it off, this time the girls laughed.

"He's...safe", she concluded, "safe because you can trust him. Safe because he'll always be him. He's a constant in my life that never wavered. My life...it's..complicated. But he was with me through every moment, a safety blanket when things got unbearable, a safety net when things when out of control...he was just something that balanced everything else when it seemed like it was going to collapse. He's a constant reassurance, a promise that everything will work out. He's my symbol of hope, of the things worth fighting for, a motivation to become better."

By the time she finished, Yuki wasn't the only blushing, although she was ,surprisingly, the least visible. Hana was smirking at her even while her cheeks were uncomfortably red, Kyoko was completely pink, but she was smiling in joy for her friend.

"You...you really care for him don't you? Yukina", Kyoko smiled warmly.

"Hmph...he's still a monkey, but...if you chose him then I guess he isn't so bad", Hana smiled wryly.

In the past 8 years since they've known the raven haired girl, not once did had she spoken so much by her own choice. She was a naturally private person, she rarely allowed her emotions to show aside from the occasional bloodlust they'd feel when she was annoyed. But now, just by talking about the grey-eyed perfect she was glowing, light that never shone brighter in her eyes with warmth she'd never seen before.

And she was smiling.

Giglio Nero V. Yukina, the immovable President of the Student Council and Namimori's 'Fallen Angel' was smiling warm enough to melt her namesake and with the pink cheeks of a normal girl in love.

' _It can't be helped then..._ ', Hana mused. She hadn't approved of the younger girl's relationship with the perfect initially, unlike Kyoko who'd been completely delighted, she'd heard of his reputation, seen the things he'd done to the 'rule breakers' so she was wary of the feared 'Demon of Namimori'.

Not to mention at the time Yukina was barely _10 years old_.

But, how could she disapprove of him when here was one of best friends, the girl who was sharper then any knife, smarter then even a university graduate and more likely to deceive then be deceived. She knew that most of those rumours were true, Yuki had easily confirmed that, but she knew that Yukina can take care of herself. She was strong, she had an appetite for battle Hana was sure could match Hibari's every time. And wasn't Lucifer himself a fallen angel? Who better to stand by a demon's side then another.

A glance at Kyoko confirmed her friend thought the same.

There was even an ' _I told you~_ ' in there.

So she leaned back on her chair and let go of the doubts she'd harboured for years.

Yuki had never told anyone how she felt about Kyoya, what she felt for him and why. She's never been asked to put it in words since she'd always strived to show it through her actions. At the same time, while she was mildly embarrassed, warmth had spread from her chest to every fibre of her very being. Her flames were singing from within, calling for his own so loudly that, when she heard the cafe's bells chime and her shoulders unknowingly relaxed, she only smiled as she looked up and steel grey eyes gazed warmly at her own, a familiar smirk on his face as he walked straight to her.

Yuki stood up as he neared, she nodded to her friends in farewell, leaving enough money to cover her share before walking up to meet him halfway. The two left behind watched with a smile.

They watched as Hibari's arm naturally found itself wrapped around Yukina's waist.

As she naturally leaned against him.

Both were strong.

Both were possessive.

Both were protective.

Both thrived on the other.

The demon and the fallen angel...

There wasn't a better match.

Of course, when they spotted the waiter, paling as he very visibly realised he'd been flirting with the Hibari Kyoya's girlfriend...

The two friends exchanged another glance before laughing.

 _There wasn't a better match indeed._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Afterthoughts: Yuki**

Her life had never been easy. Being born into the mafia...having the blood of the underworld meant there was no escaping this sinful world.

So she'd devoured every lesson, every opponent, every skill she'll ever need.

Still, no matter how much she consumed, nothing could prevent her fate.

Nothing can control every factor.

She'd found herself alone, bearing the weight of her family, her famiglia and her friends.

She'd stayed alive by surviving, by shouldering her burdens and using them to grow stronger.

She fought hoping for a future she could live in.

But it still left her lonely, left her with an never-ending hunger to fill the emptiness.

Every fall left her with bruises.

Every defeat with scars.

Every night without comfort.

And then she found him.

And he found her.

And she finally began to feel full.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End Note:**

I'm sorryyy (again)! I didn't originally expect it'd take this long to write this chapter. I had a slight problem writing the omakes as well since I didn't feel like continuing the previous ones. Originally, I was going to write it as Yuki is a kindergarten teacher and everyone else are her students but I had no idea how I was going to write it...the same went for the gender swap one I came up with which I might do next time...

 **Important Notes:**

 **1.** Hibari...I was going through the manga and I realised how different he actually is compared to the fanfics. Most authors depict him as a person who glared all the time, only says 'Hn' and is violent all the time but in the manga he speaks in full, polite, sentences, smirk/smiles most of the time like Fon to a slightly less degree and is generally really calm. So, I'm going to start writing him more like that.

 **2.** Yukina's appetite...see if you can guess where this leads to.

 **3.** The trip to Kyoto, this isn't an M rate fic so not smut just in case you were expecting that. Yuki's not even 13 (if you've read the last version of this fic )

 **4.** My writing style is kinda changing now and again since I started writing a different fic but with a different style. Btw the fic most likely won't be published since I thought it was too similar to this one (or at least the main character is) but I'm not sure yet.

 **5.** Bianchi. She wont be the bitchy antagonist or the villainess driven by jealousy, more will be revealed throughout the story including Bianchi's anti-Yuki behaviour. I like Bianchi but first I feel it isn't too much of a surprise if she hates Yuki considering Yukina's closeness to Reborn.

* * *

 **Please PM or review any side story/omake ideas you want me to write! It can just be a prompt, suggestion for a character you want to see in Yukina's Thoughts or a continuation of preexisting omakes, eg. The Gamer, Yuki as Kyoya's cousin etc...**

 **For now though...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake: If Yukina was... (III)**

* * *

 **...A neko? (I)**

 **.**

A sleek, raven-furred feline was curled up on the windowsill, her eyes closed as she bathed in the sun's warmth.

A black ear twitched as the door opened and familiar footsteps approached the young kitten. She felt a pair of warm hands slide under her front paws and felt the solid ground disappear as she was picked up.

" _Me~ow_!", she gave a feline smile as she came face to face with a grey-eyed boy. The boy, _**her** _ human partner, stared at her with warm eyes as her white paws reached out towards him.

"Had a nice nap, Yuki?", her human smiled, placing her on his shoulder. She purred loudly in agreement, nuzzling her face against his cheeks as a hand pet her head and scratched her ears. He smiled again at her, before he gave one last pet as an explosion sounded from the back of the school.

Yuki's ear twitched in annoyance while her human's eyes darkened. She huffed as _their_ time together came to an end and he was storming down the halls towards the offending herbivores.

 **.**

A girl sat on the black couch, sleek, long raven hair tumbling onto the dark fabric. Her partner lied along the couch, her lap as his pillow as he slept. Her hands moved in a soothing motion through his hair, she smiled as he nuzzled closer to her stomach. Her long feline tail curled around the male's waist, pressing him securely against her.

Her ears, both black with white tips, twitched as three footsteps drew closer to them. She gave an unhappy meow as her tail unwound around the warm body and lashed out in annoyance to the air above it. She gently leaned in, nuzzling her partner and giving small licks to his cheek to wake him up.

"Hn...? What is it, Yuki?", grey eyes stared sleepily up, a frown creasing his forehead as he noticed her dissatisfied look.

"Herbivores, 3 of them, nya~", she huffed, pouting. The male's eyes softened at the sight, but displeasure filled him as their time was interrupted once more. He sat up, giving her a pat on the head before she turned into her smaller, feline form and jumped up to his shoulder. She nuzzled into his neck affectionately, giving small licks as a hand scratched her ears.

A moment later, they were interrupted when the door was slammed open and two male's began speaking loudly.

Something about a base...for a clam?

Humans are weird.

( _What? Her father was an Italian neko_ )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **How was it~? I'm not sure when I'll update next, it depends on school plus whether or not I have a rough idea on how to write the next chapter...if you hadn't noticed I was struggling slightly in the last bit of this chapter...**

 **New poll coming up! This time it's which omake or side story do you want me to do/continue next? Vote in the poll or in the reviews!**

 **.**

 **Your turn: Any questions/suggestions etc?**


	6. Doveri (I)

**Chapter 5: Duties (I)**

 **Word count: 7,400**

 **VI. Doveri (I)**

"Yu-chan!", Yuki looked up, blinking in mild surprise. Setting down her pen she leaned back into her chair as familiar fluffy brown hair bobbed into her office. She raised an eyebrow at the small bundle in his arms.

"Can you—"

"No."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"I can see the cow, Tsunayoshi."

Slumping in defeat, Tsuna turned and left.

Yuki sighed, she didn't mind the cow-gaki much but...she stared as right on cue, Kei came in wheeling a trolley of boxes filled with pages. All in Italian.

"Kaicho...here's the files oba-san sent...", Kei smiled resignedly at his Kaicho's glare, it was times like this when he was reminded that she was still a kid...not that he would tell her that. The first, and last, time he made that mistake Hibari-senpai _pitied_ him.

He was pretty sure the perfect also laughed at him.

Shaking away the memory, Kei proceeded to unload the papers, sorting them efficiently so she'd have minimal inconvenience while working through them. He sighed when he got to another page, skimming through the contents briefly before silently handing them to the younger girl. He already speed-dialled Kusakabe-senpai by the time the page burst into flames.

"Ah, Kusakabe-senpai. It's Kei...un, yeah, Kaicho set it alight, please grab Hibari-senpai, un...okay, arigatou gozaimasu!", sighing, the spiky haired teen only watched as one by one various initially _important_ documents were turned to ash. He grabbed the dustpan and broom.

Surely enough, more then half the pages were turned to ash by the time the head perfect appeared at their doorway with his second in tow. Kei sent them a grateful glance as Yuki stopped burning the documents, she tilted her head at him and then nodded, giving him a slight smirk as she stood up and walked to the other ravenette.

"Kusakabe, clean up the mess", Hibari-senpai was smirking as Yuki looked anywhere but at the ashes piled on her desk.

"Hai, Kyo-san", Kusakabe obediently replied, amusement in his eyes even while he sent a reassuring look at the Council's Vice President.

"Kei...inform madre that if she keeps sending me _porcheria (trash)_ I'll sick zio on her!", Yuki ordered her second, a blank look on her face he knew was anything but apathetic, as she exited the office.

Kei chuckled, shaking his head as he acknowledged the order.

' _Looks like oba-san will be busier...'_ , Kei thought as he helped Kusakabe reorganise the room.

The next time he came in with the trolley, Kaicho ordered him to get the jet ready.

Oba-san...gambatte!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hiiee!", said brunette startled as familiar raven hair curtained his vision, "Yu-chan, stop doing that!"

Ignoring him, his childhood friend turned and began walking to school, leaving the brunette on the pavement.

"Ah, matte!"

Grumbling, Tsuna up beside her. Too busy fixing his uniform he didn't notice the slight curve of her lips as they walked together for the first time since the chaos known as Reborn came. Happy that she's here Tsuna smiled widely to himself.

"Today...", he looked up as she uncharacteristically spoke up, "today, I'll be stopping by your house to give you your present. I'm busy tomorrow so, happy birthday, Tsuna."

His eyes widened, before he smiled happily, "Un! Arigatou, Yu-chan!"

Yuki's eyes softened and she allowed a small smile as she pet his head. They continued to walk to school together, Yuki quietly nodding or humming occasionally while he began narrating Reborn's latest escapades. The entire time she'd watch him from the corner of her eyes, observing the light that's never shone brighter behind those honey orbs, the energy he radiated that she'd never thought she'd feel again... it was getting closer...

"I'm going to go do a quick patrol, you go on ahead, Tsunayoshi."

"Ah, I'll see you later, Yu-chan!", she watched as he happily walked through the school gates. As his back disappeared into the crowd the warmth in her face had disappeared, her usual emotionless self in its place. Unreadable blue eyes slowly turning to the sky, she blinked. Noiselessly, she turned away from the bustling school, scrolling through her phone.

"风叔叔好，是雪儿！妹妹在哪里 _?"_

 _("Uncle Feng, it's Snow! Where's my little sister?")_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yukina got to Tsuna's shortly after the brunette did, and honestly, she was torn between leaving and well...the gun the chibi had pointed at her. She sent a mildly sympathetic look at the brunette before turning to the hitman.

"Buon Compleanno, papa'n", she smiled, her eyes soft, as she curtsied deeply like a proper lady.

"Grazie, bambina", Reborn hid the warmth in his eyes from the others with his fedora, only letting Yuki see it briefly before it was gone. It was enough for her, since her smile grew warmer for him.

Her expression returned to it's usual calm before she faced Tsuna, an eyebrow raised at his depressed state.

"Hn...it can't be that you expected _mio_ to have forgotten about you, Tsunayoshi", she smirked in amusement as his eyes sparkled when they turned to face her, she pulled out a light orange package from her bag and waved it in front of him. Her smirk widened as his eyes tracked the elegantly wrapped package.

He lunged at it, she snapped it out of his reach. He pouted at her, she raised an eyebrow.

She watched with visible amusement as a lightbulb went off and he scrambled up the stares, ignoring the questioning eyes while she waited, package in hand, for the brunette to return.

Tsuna came back in record speed, a slightly messily-wrapped purple box in hand, a bright smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday, Yu-chan!", he chirped eagerly, holding out his gift.

Yukina's smirk turned into a smile as she accepted the gift, replacing the purple package with the orange one she had.

"Grazie, Tsunayoshi, congratulations to you as well. Happy birthday", she ignored the wide-eyed stares as the brunette carefully unravelled the pack, revealing a bento box, a small metal box, an orange pearl and the latest 'Flame' series video game; 7 Lives of the Mist.

"Arigatou, Yu-chan!", Tsuna happily hugged his gift, his smile glowing brightly as he eyed his latest game.

Yukina smirked in amusement as she put away her own gift into her bag, ignoring the highly amused look Reborn gave her when he saw the game.

"It's nothing, Tsunayoshi. Every year you ask for a new version of that game anyway", she shook her head lightly in mock exasperation, "with this the Sky series is completed and you can unlock 'Secrets of the Ice: version XX' but I'll be starting on the Earth series later so you can look forward to that."

She gave a secretive smile even while Reborn was hiding his laughter, she didn't miss the questioning glance though, she gesture to him, ' _later_ '. He nodded, turning back to see Tsuna curiously inspecting the other gifts.

"The pearl is for emergencies", she lifted it up for him to see before carefully opening the metal box. Inside was a ring wrapped in chains. She took out the ring and chains, and then pulled out an orange charm bag with his name embroidered onto it from underneath the padding, sliding the pearl in and returning the ring.

"Keep the bag with you at all times as well as the case, if you find yourself backed into a corner crush the pearl and run or eliminate your enemies. Light the ring with your resolution and do the same. Ring first, then pearl if your desperate since you only get one shot with the latter", she warned him as she personally tied the bag around his neck and placed the box in his hand.

Tsuna looked at her in confusion along with everyone else, Reborn was suspicious but she didn't say another word, even to Reborn. Nonetheless Tsuna nodded, his mind telling him that whatever it is, it's important for him to remember her words.

Lastly, the bento box, all thoughts of the ring and pearl was shoved to the back of his mind as he eagerly eyes the elaborate box. Yukina's lips twitched at that and she obligingly opened the lid.

A delicious scent wafted throughout the room.

"Oh my! Did you make it again this year, Yu-chan", Nana's head poked into the room with a smile, eying the box eagerly. She nodded and everyone leaned in to see...

Salisbury steak.

Really delicious looking Salisbury steak.

The meat looked juicy and perfectly cooked...a beautifully plastered side of salad and potato cuts...perfectly white, plump, aromatic rice...

Their mouths involuntarily watered.

Tsuna eyed the hungry gazes on his steak and quickly packed it away, hugging it possessively.

Yu-chan only makes it once or twice a year on his birthday and a special occasion, how could he give it up to these wolves?

He frowned as they inched closer to him, fighting off his instinctive 'hiieee'.

Yukina watched from the side, drinking the tea Nana had handed to her.

She coughed, snapping them out of their daze.

She held out a stack of identical boxes, "they're not all steak but.."

A tick mark threatened to form when she was interrupted, the stack she'd been holding now spread on the table as the visitors caught over the contents. Her eye twitched, but since it was Reborn's birthday she'll let them go.

"95 points for you cooking, Yuki. Next time bring more", Reborn held out a green sign with 95 written in the centre. She blinked.

' _That wasn't even my gift..._ ', she sighed, she'll give it to him later then. This was the power of Mama'n's cooking lessons...

She stayed silent throughout the rest of the events, not moving even as Bianchi vindictively tried to target her with the pizza throwing.

("Hiieee! Yu-chan how is that possible?!", the brunette shrieked as he saw his childhood friend calmly drinking tea, perfectly unharmed, as Bianchi energetically stormed towards her with the pizza in hand.

"A mafia boss shouldn't lose his cool over something as weak as this, Tsunayoshi."

"Well said, Yukina."

"Ah, looks like you'll have to wait before you can play the new game, Tsunayoshi. Your TV is cut in half."

"Hiiieee! That doesn't even make sense!")

She came out perfectly unscathed and disinterested to her surroundings. Quietly fading into the background while drinking her tea. That was, until they brought up her own birthday.

"Ne, nee-chan, you never told us it was your birthday!", Yamamoto pouted at the shorter raven, looking at her sulkily even as she raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"It isn't important...Tsunayoshi only knew because of mama'n...and it isn't today. It's the day after tomorrow, October 15th", she sipped her tea again as everyone stared at her in surprise. Except for Tsuna and Reborn, for obvious reasons, "Ah, but I'll be away then so if you need anything better tomorrow then the day after, even if I'll be busy with some Council work tomorrow."

"Hahi, where is Yukina-san going?", Haru asked suspiciously, she wasn't familiar with the girl but she deemed her a threat to her and Tsuna's love!

Yuki blinked, staring at her childhood friend's supposed bride almost as if she could read the other's thoughts before answering.

"Kyoto."

She ignored the surprise and turned to Reborn, handing him a yellow box.

The hitman silently took it and when he opened it, his eyes widened and he turned to look at her questioningly.

"It's temporary", was all she said.

Nodding, he immediately slid the object out of sight, leaving the others staring at them curiously.

"Yu-chan? What did you give Reborn?", Tsuna looked at her with a puzzled expression. Yukina shook her head, "Just something he missed."

While still puzzled, they came to a conclusion it was something Reborn forgot in Italy and turned to chat with each other. Silently, Reborn jumped into her shoulder.

"100 points."

She hid a smile with her cup, even as everyone began throwing questions at her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next day Yuki couldn't be found anywhere.

The entire Student Council could be seen running around and rapidly exchanging loads and information with each other or they would be in their offices buried in paperwork. The secretary became the kaicho's representative as the Vice was also missing, presumably with the kaicho.

The entire school was buzzing, asking passing SC members where their missing leaders are despite being ignored each time. Mochida Kei was only seen once before school, talking to the secretary before leaving school grounds.

What had mouths moving loudest was the fact that the DC was in a similar condition, each and every member more imposing then usual as they ran around Namimori.

Security is tightened, with patrols running on a more frequent basis and all hands on deck.

Hibari Kyoya was nowhere to be seen along with his second-in-command.

Tsuna watched in confusion along with his homeroom class as a student belonging to the SC hand in notes excusing any SC members for the day. Trolleys of paper are being transported to and from the Council room and Council members could be seen pushing the trolley while reading or writing on a document while talking rapidly on the phone, not stumbling or pausing once as they practically ran without running (or breaking any school rules).

Gokudera snorted at the chaos and ignored the situation entirely, whatever was happening, the ice-freak could handle it. As long as juudaime doesn't get pulled in it's fine.

Worried honey eyes chewed his bottom lip, frowning as he fails to find his childhood friend.

"Ne...Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, why don't we check if Yu-chan is in her office...", Tsuna nervously fidgeted, uncomfortable at not knowing where the ravenette was especially since Hibari wasn't around.

The boy scared him, but Tsuna had to admit that over the years he's come to associate Hibari with Yukina, and Yu-chan's safety.

The blue-eyed girl was strong, but it always helped to know there was someone stronger with her.

(Reborn raised an eyebrow while watching his student through various cameras from one of his hideouts, Snow surely has been holding back for a while on the brunette..)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yukina wasn't in her office, or anywhere at school.

"Ah, Kaicho? She's at home, please leave. Students will not be allowed into Council rooms or to disturb Council members on errands, pleas inform the other students. Thank you", the secretary, a brunette with a high-ponytail and black framed glasses and blue eyes, shortly answered, immediately returning to her work.

"Eh...", Tsuna frowned as they were quickly ushered out the room, the door sharply closed behind them.

"Hahaha...ne, doesn't that girl look like nee-chan?", Yamamoto mused, ignoring his friend's disbelieving looks.

' _That's not the point!_ ', Tsuna internally cried, but a image of Yuki in her work mode popped up.

Long black hair in a high-ponytail, black glasses framing her blue eyes...

' _Ah, he's right...'_

"Hiiieee! Th-that doesn't matter right now!", shoving the thought back Tsuna scrambled to get back on topic.

"Jyuudaime's right! Who cares if the ice-freak has her UMA copy as her secretary!", Gokudera enthusiastically supported.

Yamamoto laughed.

(As it so happens she's the current record holder for the longest survival time as Yuki's secretary.)

"A-anyway...maybe we should go to Yu-chan's house after school? But is she's busy..", he shuddered, Yamamoto grimaced empathetically.

A busy Yukina means an irritated Yukina, an irritated Yukina means...

Both brunettes abruptly stopped the surge of memories threatening to traumatise them...further. Ignoring Gokudera's worried fussing Tsuna gave a shaky laugh, it should be alright, she won't kill them for worrying right?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They soon came upon a dilemma.

"Hiieee! Where's her house?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Moshi moshi? Eh? Well...okay, I'll text you the address", Yukina ended the call, an eyebrow raised in confusion, "Ne...Kei."

Kei looked up, "hai, Kaichou?"

"Have I ever invited anyone else to my house?"

"No...Kaichou, aside from myself and your family, only Hibari-senpai and Kusakabe-senpai knows where you live", Kei smiled at the younger' blank expression, shaking his head in amusement as she gave a quiet, "oh."

"...send someone to call me when they arrive and greet them at the main gate", she blinked a few more times, causing Kei to chuckle. Yukina shot him a glare with no real heat as he patted her hair.

"Ahem", Kei jolted upright, stiffening as his hand snapped to his side. He laughed shakily as he turned to face a glaring Hibari Kyoya.

Coughing nervously his glaze flitted between the two ravens and hastily escaped, "I'm going to go prepare...Ja-ne, Kaichou! Hibari-senpai!"

Yukina looked amused as she found herself in Kyoya's arms, leaning into his warmth. She nearly purred as he nuzzled the side of her neck, her arms wrapping around his waist as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Yukina breathed in his scent, could smell the wind and the faint scent of his cologne, falling deeply into his comforting hold. Kyoya could feel her drifting off, could feel himself once more revelling in the unconditional trust she held in him even in her most vulnerable state, he closed his eyes and felt himself relax.

"Ahem...", they didn't move when a coin interupted, "K-Kaichou...Reborn-san, Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san have arrived, Kurokawa-san and Sasagawa-san seem to have joined them."

"Hmm...", Yukina's voice was muffled by Kyoya's clothing but she managed to give a dismissive wave. The male bowed and hurriedly left the room. A heartbeat later the two reluctantly parted, but kept an arm around each other's waists.

"Well, lets go greet our guests", Yukina smiled gently up, Kyoya nodded, grey eyes softening before the two straightened and headed out the door.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

5 figures (and Reborn who smirked calmly) stood gaping in shock at the front gate of Yukina's 'house'.

Giant concrete walls seemed to stretch into the horizon from the grand front gate, on either side of the door were men dressed in black suits bowing as they lead the group into a black limo.

As soon as they were dazedly seated in the luxurious vehicle they could only watch as the scenery passed by them, long stretches of impressive agriculture with touches of both western and Japanese design. It took them 5 minutes before they could see the main building and another 5 to arrive in front of a traditional Japanese styled mansion. The main building was several stories tall and the surrounding wings didn't lose in grandness.

Two long line of maids and butlers bowed as the limo pulled up in front of the doorsteps.

"""Welcome."""

"Hiieee!", Tsuna shrieked, flustered in confusion while the other could only watch with wide eyes. Kyoko giggled and bowed to them in return.

"Thank you!", she beamed and some of the servants smiled in kind amusement at her. Hana groaned but relaxed, an exasperatedly fond smile on her face.

"Haha! Thank you!", Yamamoto joined in and flustered Tsuna also bowed, "T-thank you!"

Gokudera didn't know whether to glare at the people making his Juudaime bow or to follow his lead, luckily he didn't need to make that choice.

"What are you doing...?", Yukina stepped out from the doors, Kyoya right beside her looking down curiously at the procession.

"Yu-chan!", Tsuna straightened, cheeks reddening sheepishly.

"...", Yukina stared for a moment longer as the others straightened, opening her arms to catch Reborn. She looked up and exchanged a confused glance with Kyoya, a fact Reborn's sharp eyes didn't miss, and decided to ignore the scene for the time being.

"Come", she turned and strode back inside with Reborn and Kyoya, the rest scrambled to follow.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Reborn's eyes bore into the side of Kyoya's head as Yukina guided the group into the main living room. They passed by various staff members, although Tsuna swore that some of them were part of the group that greeted them just moments ago so how was it possible they were already ahead of them?! Half-dazed, Yukina took them through the labyrinth-like layout of her home, the inside tastefully decorated and designed with both traditional and modern touches.

Finally, they found themselves seated on comfortable couches inside a western styled room, a maid and butler already serving them hot cups of tea.

"Wha...Yu-chan— I mean Yuki! I said Yuki!", Tsuna hastily corrected himself at Hibari's glare, "Anyway-What is all this?! Just how rich are you Yuki-chan..."

Yukina's lips quirked upwards in amusement, as she sent him a patronising look.

"I'm an heir to a mafia famiglia, Tsunayoshi", she explained slowly. Tsuna pouted sulkily, "I get that but..are you all this rich..?"

"The Giglio Nero familia is one of the richest famiglias in Italy, second to the Vongola of course", Reborn smirked and Yukina sent him a look, "Besides this is only one of their smaller vacation homes, their main base is several times bigger right, Yukina? Not to mention once you're the boss of Vngola your mansion will be even bigger, Dame-Tsuna."

Yukina hummed her agreement as she sipped on some tea, Kyoya stayed standing, leaning against her chair.

"HIIIEEE?!", Tsuna shrieked, first in denial, "Hiieee?! What are you saying, Yuki-chan, Reborn!", then again as he remember Kyoko-chan and Hana.

Yukina ignored them, even as Hana's eyes widened in realisation as something clicked. The older brunette groaned, "that makes so much sense now...damn it, Yuki!" Kyoko giggled, again, and drank her tea.

"Hahaha, Nee-chan you're playing the mafia game too?", she sent a wry smile at her 'otouto' and nodded, ignoring the disbelieving looks sent to the baseball star.

The younger girl noticed the fear in Tsuna's eyes and reassured him, "Don't worry, Tsuna. Namimori is a neutral area, civilians are not to be harmed even if they are seemingly affiliated with a famiglia, this place has a tighter security network then a 2nd-rate famiglia. By 2nd-rate I mean any below the level of the Vongola, Varia, CEDEF, Cavallone and Giglio Nero of course, although you do wonder sometimes about CEDEF..."

She trailed off, Reborn snorted but didn't disagree. Tsuna looked at the two questioningly but gave up when they didn't explain.

"Well...you, and I'm guessing Sawada, being heirs to mafia groups aside", Hana shot pointed glares at both persons despite Tsuna's vocal denials, "which by the way I can hardly believe...you, Yuki? Sure, it. Explains. **So**. _Much_. Sawada?...no comment", Yukina's lips twitched again, "let's get back to why we're here. Happy Birthday, Yukina, and where are you going this time?"

Hana placed a dark violet wrapped box on the table, Kyoko adding her own light violet parcel. Takeshi smiled widely before he took out a wrapped container and a small box while Gokudera grumbled but pulled out a small rectangular box wrapped in red.

"This time Yuki?", Reborn raised an eyebrow while he handed a small yellow box with a purple bow wrapped around it to her.

"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu, everyone", Yukina gave a sincere smile, even if it wasn't that big, and reached over to open the container Yamamoto brought. She pulled the knot free and placed the beautiful platter of sushi at the centre of the table. A maid immediately came forward and placed silver chopsticks in front of each person while a butler refilled their tea.

"Beautifully done as always...give Tsuyoshi-ji my thanks, Takeshi", the boy smiled and nodded happily as Yukina picked up a piece of sushi, she invited everyone else to eat.

"Yukina."

"Ah, scusa Chibi", she froze and put her chopsticks down, "Hana, this year we are going to Kyoto for a few days, Kyoya's parents and uncle invited us. Reborn, we do this every year for my birthday since Madre has been busy lately, last year we went to England. We stop by Italy on our way back every time too."

He glared at her, "every year? Just the two of you?"

She froze and disguised her nerves with a light laugh, "well...Kyoya's uncle sometime comes too as chaperone. Sebastian, the head butler, acts as our main guardian though..."

His glare lightens but she could see he isn't completely happy...

"It's fine, Reborn, Madre is fine with it and she has met Kyoya, Tetsu and Kei...", she tries to placate the unhappy hitman, "and its not as if it's always just the two of us, Mari comes too, and obviously Kyo makes sure we're safe.."

She internally sighs in relief when Reborn drops his look, but she knew better then to thinks they're off the hook yet,

"It's true, one year they went to New York! Yuki-chan came back sore and exhausted though", Kyoko giggled, Yukina (and unnoticeable Kyoya) stiffened when Reborn's glare was back.

"We met some acquaintances, Kyoya started a fight and it took me hours to get them settled down, that's all!", she hastily explained, Kyoya gave a quiet huffed but thankfully remained otherwise silent. Reborn dropped it but not without sending her a look.

Yukina fought the blush threatening to appear. Tsuna and the others looked lost, which she was glad for.

"Anyway, Kyo and I have been making preparations like we do _every_ year so I'm surprised to see you guys here...", Yukina looked questioningly at Tsuna. She watched as his eyes widened and a lightbulb going off as it clicked.

"Ah!"

"Dame-Tsuna..."

"Hiieee! Gomenasai! I forgot!", she deadpanned as he cowered from Reborn. Shaking her head she signalled Sebastian, who nodded and stepped forward along with the other maids and butlers, one group took care of the empties plate and chopsticks while another placed a plate in front of each guest and Yukina herself. Yuki absently offered a strawberry and a scoop of cake to Kyoya, who leaned down and accepted, before eating a bite herself. She froze when once more Reborn's eyes bore into her. She immediately put down the plate and fork, ignoring the amusement radiating off of a certain raven haired perfect.

"On another note, our flight leaves this afternoon so I apologise for cutting your visit short", she gave an apologetic look that was only slightly fake as Reborn's gaze grew more, and more intense…

"Ah! Daijobu, Yuki-chan! It's our fault for coming so suddenly", Kyoko immediately apologised, causing the others -sans Gokudera and Reborn- to add their own apologies, Yukina waved them off.

"It's fine, it's fine, feel free to come by anytime once we're back, although Kyo and I aren't usually home so it's best if you call one of us first, if not Kei or Tetsu", she smiled and rose, maids already stepping forward to clear their plates.

She led the group out, happily chatting to them and answering any questions while promising souvenirs from Kyoto and Italy.

"Sayonara!"

"Ciao"

She smiled as they disappeared into the limo, and slumped in relief once they were 100% out of sight.

 _ **Bzzzzz**_

' _Mafia bosses don't slump, Snow. You've got a lot to explain once you're back. —Papa'n"_

She didn't flinch although internally she wanted to. At least he didn't— don't jinx it, don't jinx it don't jinx it—

"Stop laughing Kyo-kun!", she could hear him chuckling louder, damn it…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She could remember a different time, where smoke filled her lungs, blood lust drive her hunger and blood smeared her hands.

Where she'd been alone.

So, _so_ , alone…it's laughable.

"Yukina", her eyes snapped open and she hummed in response, "you've been in there for nearly an hour. Come out before you catch a cold."

"Un, I'll be out in a sec", she rose from the water, turning to the figure hidden by the steam and paper screen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mei mei?", Yukina stepped in when she saw a 15 year old girl with twin braids and 6 ominous symbols on her forehead. A heartbeat later her finger poked the girl's forehead and the marks faded as the girl slumped.

I-pin blinked, then beamed, "姐姐，你好！ 啊？ 你为什么有黑色的头发？而且为什么你比我短？！还是姐夫在哪儿？"

"妹妹，现在我只是十二岁，没有先生啊！你在过去", Yukina shook her head at the sheepish look she got back, "好了，你只有一分。清代问大家伙儿好。别着急，不会有什么问题的。。。再见。"

She whispered the last part quietly, the older I-Pin blinked in confusion but nodded, disappearing with a smile and pink smoke.

Yukina felt her instincts flaring, _danger_ _ **danger**_ _danger_ , "Ho~h…a husband, Yuki?"

Mei Mei you traitor…this was going to be a pain. Reborn's instincts were already on high alert after her birthday, now I-pin had to throw her under the bus too.

Hours later her mood was only recovered when Kyoya came over with a container of mochi his mother gave him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ciao, Chibi, Tsunayoshi, Dino-nii, Lambo, mei mei, Nana-kaasan", Yukina came in through the balcony, and slid into an empty chair, giving her thanks before eating.

"Yu-chan you know Dino-nii?"

"Hm? Yeah, training dummy"

"…training dummy?"

"Hahaha…I can't actually argue with that, Reborn used to pair us up together during training. I got beaten up pretty badly…", dark lines appeared on the older man.

"Hmm~ it seems you need a refresher, Dino", Yukina perked up at the same time Dino moaned in despair.

' _Yu-chan just how strong are you?!… Gambatte Dino-nii!'_

Unnoticed to the others, Yukina slipped a yellow folder to Reborn as she left.

Target: Momokyokai (Yakuza)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yukina's face was calm, a perfectly tranquil mask that hid the turmoil within.

"Kyoya, you've been sick for a few days now and as much as you hate the hospital if you keep resisting I'll knock you out", she gently wiped the sweat from his face, her eyes flashing with worry at the bedridden perfect, "there's only so much I can do…Kyo, please?"

"Hn."

"…fine, be stubborn but if you collapse again I'm taking you to the hospital", her eyes softened and she moved to change the bandages tightly wrapped around his wounds, "honestly I get that they irritated you but did you have to go alone? The Momokyokai are small fries but no you just had to go after them while their sugar daddies are there, not to mention you didn't even bring Tetsuya! You know your 'hn's don't translate well over texts and you know better then to text me only after you realised you'll be home late. Don't even get me started on your poor bandaging, first aid supplies only work if they're used, and properly attatched, Hibari Kyoya…"

The raven haired male only sighed as he endured his partner's gentle chiding, knowing she was worried about him. Well, a small part of it might be because of embarrassment, since he knew she was right, but a sick Hibari Kyoya is a childish one.

Something Yukina never got sick of or will ever tire of taking advantage of. She pampered him even while she lectured and had dropped everything for the past 3 days and focused her entire attention on him. Something he too, will take advantage of.

He leaned into her hand, his body relaxing at her gentle movement. His muscles relaxed as her fingers gently massaged the soreness within them, he sighed in satisfaction when he felt the coolness of her fingertips against his throbbing bruises. Yukina lightly brushed her lips on his forehead and bruises, warmth in her eyes before reaching to grab the fresh bandages.

She hadn't left his side for longer then half an hour at a time since he came home bloody after midnight. His wounds ,while relatively shallow, were sloppily wrapped and he'd had a budding cold the day before the fight. He'd collapsed just as she reached him.

After changing his bandages she'd left to cook lunch. He struggled to get up, wobbling to his feet as he tried to make the four steps to the bathroom…

" _Kyoya!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yukina snuggled closer to the warm body beside her, her own body securely locked in the other's embrace. She could feel herself teetering closer to a pur, the comforting warmth lulling her to sleep after a full meal.

Her breathing evened a heartbeat later, the unfamiliar sheets of the hospital bed stopping her from being fully immersed in sleep but Kyoya's assuring presence letting her indulge just a bit more. Se could feel his own breathing falling into place, their heartbeats merging into a single sound their being resonating with one another until it became debatable where one ended and began.

An hour later a single sapphire eye slitted open, hidden by her long lush eyebrows. She quietly observed the nurse as she switched out Kyoya's IV drip. The nurse was the one they always had, a member of the Hibari Clan stationed here to specifically handle certain, difficult, patients.

Kyoya was glaring at her, but didn't move. She finished quickly and efficiently, without a single mistake, exiting the room the moment she finished. Their eyes closed once more and they drifted in sleep.

 **.**

Yuki stepped through the hospital doors just as a loud boom rang throughout the building. Without her stopping Kei was already asking for the damages to be compiled and billed to the Vongola. Luckily that ward's patients were tougher then the normal civilians so she didn't think twice about them.

She carried the stacks of wrapped bento boxes up to their room, stepping over the lackies getting carried away in stretches. They were men Kousuke-ji sent over for punishment after failing one thing or another.

She did pause when she spotted Tsuna and I-Pin though, but she only handed him a bento box and poked the little girl's forehead to stop the bomb before handing her to Kei along with a doll of Uncle Feng and heading to Kyoya.

Ah, he must've been playing. She spotted the smallest turn of his lips as she spotted the slitted eyes observing Tsunayoshi, despite his shallow breathing. The brunette was trying desperately to keep his voice down upon discovering the bento box had her cooking in it, he had sparkles shining in the background though.

She leaned in while he was distracted, "if you keep staring at him like that I might get jealous Kyo…unless you're open to a threesome?"

His eyes snapped open, and she questioned whether he timed it on purpose with the leaf falling, and pulled her onto his lap.

"Ho~h, are you saying you're interested in the small herbivore… I don't share. You're mine, Yu", his breath on her sensitive ears sent a shiver running through her spine, his husky voice causing her insides to pur…she discreetly dug her knee into his side, not letting the frozen Tsuna see her merciless treatment of his bruised side. Kyoya grunted, but otherwise showed no obvious sign of pain.

Of course she knew better.

"Hmph, let's eat, Kyoya", she moved from his hold and pulled up a chair. She could feel Reborn's piercing stare. Fortunately Kyoya dropped the matter, and after eating she went and checked on Tsuna as well as a few of the clan members, leaving a fearful Tsuna and napping Kyoya.

She came back to a Tsuna with another broken limb being carted off by a cranky nurse and Kyoya sitting on the bed lazily watching the proceedings, his eyes lingering on the nurse before he made himself comfortable on the bed, eyes closing.

"Stop", her hand blocked the nurse from passing through the doorway, "you. Who authorised you access to this floor."

"Yuki-chan!"

"You!", the nurse stiffened righteously, "young lady I am a highly qualified nurse here and if you'll excuse me I have far more important things to do!"

The insect tried to force her way through but Yukina's arm didn't move. Tsuna looked at her in confusion but cold sapphire eyes didn't once waver from the nurse.

"This floor is specifically reserved for the Hibari family, any and all staff must be authorised and after private screening and selection to even take one millimetre on this floor not to mention this area", her eyes darkened as the nurse paled, "and as the person responsible for the selection of staff here I know each and every one of the people authorised, and you certainly aren't one of them. Penalty for unauthorised access is up to $100000 and licence suspension. So I ask again, who gave you access to this floor, insect."

Yukina's aura towered above the woman's, who'd floundered as she tried to make an excuse. Yukina had heard enough, she knocked out the woman with a whack of her closed fan and had security escort her out.

"Ah, don't worry about her Tsuna, she'll only lose her job since she hadn't done anything", Yuki shrugged and gestured for another nurse to step forward, "send him to the Vongola Wing, Reborn will make final decisions so follow his orders."

"Hai, Hime-sama", the nurse bowed and carted Tsuna off. Yuki sighed and sat back in her chair, not a moment later a cup of tea was placed in her hand. She sipped at it and hummed in content.

A few minutes later she was back under the covers, happily asleep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yu-chan help!"

"You'll live, Tsunayoshi. Happy New Years."

 **.**

"Yukina" — Reborn

"Hmm? Torturing Haya-pup huh? Sure, give me a sec" — Yuki

"…torture? Yu-chan…what are you going to d—Yu-chan! Gokudera-kun!" (Run!) — Tuna

"GYAAAA! WHAT THE HELL, DIE ICE-FREAK! URK-uughhh" — Goku-dere-mon

"Critical hit! Super effective, Gokudera has fainted. Yuki wins." — Reborn as Brock

"Hmm, not good enough. Again, koneko. I choose you." — Yuki

"HIEEE! Yu-chan don't kill him!…and that's not how Pokemon works!" — Tuna-fish

"…Ah! Why don't I 'summon' Kyoya then to come play—" — Yuki

"HIEEE! PLEASE, YU-CHAN NO!" —Tsunamon

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **After thoughts: Hey~ Are there any fillers you guys want covered in more detail? They will probably feature in an omake if there is any you'd like. I was going to just glaze over some of them but if there's any that's interesting to you then tell me please! That's any event before the Kokuyo Arc, heads up I will be doing the Valentine's Day, the zoo, Mafia Land and the festival.**

 **If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) skip the first omake below, a non-yaoi one is after it.**

 **.**

 **Omake: If Yukina was…(V)**

… **A male?! (I)**

Lucifer Prince of Fallen Angels, Namimori's Giglio Nero V. Yuki!

Giglio Nero V. Yuk-sama! Namimori Middle School Class 1A, Student Council President, 1st place champion of Japan National Kendo competition, Champion of Kyuudo Japan National Tournament and 1st ranked Most Desired Bachelor under 18! With a 99.99% Fall-in-Love-at-First-Sight success rate and 1000% Aishiteru rating, it goes to show the true capabilities of Namimori's own sinful angel! With pure white snowy skin untainted by all, sapphire jewels of eyes which see through the soul and starless night hair which embodied sin, legends fortold that he is the reincarnated form of the Fallen Prince of Angels, Lucifer himself, as the perfect balance between purity and sin…

[Article by Hinamori Ritsu]

"…", 'Lucifer' stared blankly at the latest article submitted by the newspaper club. A large picture of him from his last Kyuudo tournament staring back with a smile, although he didn't remember taking this picture in the middle of a forest Sakura blossoms, nor with petals falling around him or a white glow surrounding him. His 'pure snowy white' skin paling an entire shade. He pulled out a red marker, a sharp glint in his eyes. Kei suppressed a shiver as he stepped away from his Kaichou.

Yuki's hand blurred into red streaks as the ink slashed through the words of the article.

By the time pen was mercifully placed on the table with a sharp clack, all that remained was his name, position in the Council and a few of his achievements.

Lucifer Prince of Fallen Angels, Namimori's Giglio Nero V. Yuki!

Giglio Nero V. Yuk-sama! Namimori Middle School Class 1A, Student Council President, 1st place champion of Japan National Kendo competition, Champion of Kyuudo Japan National Tournament and 1st ranked Most Desired Bachelor under 18! With a 99.99% Fall-in-Love-at-First-Sight success rate and 1000% Aishiteru rating, it goes to show the true capabilities of Namimori's own sinful angel! With pure white snowy skin untainted by all, sapphire jewels of eyes which see through the soul and starless night hair which embodied sin, legends fortold that he is the reincarnated form of the Fallen Prince of Angels, Lucifer himself, as the perfect balance between purity and sin…

[Article by Hinamori Ritsu]

He pulled out his normal black inked fountain pen and penned a note, ' _Get rid of all copies of that and any other similar pictures. Or else.'_

After he relayed similar instructions to Kei before stamping ' **REJECTED** ' over the article.

The blood red lines were purely stress relief. He'd intended to reject the piece after he read the title.

He relaxed and cross his long legs as he leaned back onto his chair, sliding his glasses off and placing it beside his pen.

Recalling a line from the article, his lips twitched upwards in amusement, bachelor?

"Yuki", Kyoya walked in, a lazy look in his eyes even as they brightened when they met his.

Yuki smiled softly and passed the file to Kei, he left his chair and strode over to Kyoya. The blue-eyed male's arms wounding around the other male's waist and pulling him closer to him. Yuki's smile widened as Kyoya nuzzled his neck, he pulled away slightly, tilting his head he leaned in.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If Yukina was… (VI)**

… **you (I)**

 **(Or really if you were Yukina now that I think about it.)**

You walked the same road twice, once before and once now. But with every choice you made things changed and you wondered if what you held dearest will remain.

You woke up one day, a foreign warmth wrapped around you, a foreign future ahead of you even as you tried to stay the same. You could hear their voices, hallucinate their warmth, the bonds you'd once held.

You couldn't bear it, the crushing emptiness that voided all pleasure and joy. So in the end you ran blindly into the unknown, pushing your body until it was a step away from collapsing.

The warmth didn't help, it wasn't _**theirs**_.

It wasn't yours,

Then one day **she** brought them to you, 7 people who'd pulled you out when you fell off the edge. Who brought back memories you never dared to recall, familiarity that you'd never dreamt could be real.

It was so close…

But it wasn't enough.

More, more, more!

Your head snapped when the first blow landed, then another and another until you snapped from the pain and set it all ablaze.

But instead of the frenzied hysterics they'd expected you'd smiled, your eyes bright and clear.

They didn't notice when they smiled back, and pretended not to notice the tears quietly wetting the ground.

 **.**

They smiled when you attack a heartbeat later, a childish expression on your face.

 **.**

It got better.

Slowly but surely.

It wasn't enough, but for now.

You watched from the rooftop as your childhood friend, in all his gravity-defying hair's glory run away from his tutor.

The coldness of your expression melting as you felt him near.

His arms wrapped around you and your eyes widened when he scooped you up into his arms, your ears at his heart, his warmth spreading through your every being.

He pressed an affectionate kiss on your forehead, and you returned it to one to his neck. You snuggled in to him as his grip tightened, and smiled into the comfort of his embrace.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End Note: How was it? Apologies if your not into yaoi but I couldn't help myself~**

 **About the chinese, I was (supposed to be) doing my Chinese homework when I wrote it so, why not? It won't make too much of a difference whether you translate it or not so it's your choice. ^_^**

 **Question: if Yuki was a male, seme or uke?**

 **Your turn: Questions, reviews, comments?**


End file.
